Changes
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: COMPLETE! A young woman comes to the SGC and sparks a seies of changes that will forever alter SG1. DOC. Rating change for chapter 4 only.
1. Chapter One

Changes

By: JnnLuvsU

Summary: A young woman comes to the SGC and sparks a series of changes that will forever alter SG-1.

Author's Notes: Ok, Janet's alive. Hammond's still General, Jack's a Colonel, and Sam's a Major. Alexia is my creation. Daniel/OC, and there are a few J/S moments, but you really have to hunt for them.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Anything you recognize is not mine except Alexia Miller. I created her completely and her ties to the SGC.

SGC

April 14th, 2004

4:00pm

Alexia Miller walked briskly down the hallway, relying on memories that she had forgotten she even had. Everyone she passed looked at her strangely, but as she didn't look lost or confused, most simply allowed her to pass. Turning a corner, her bag slipped down her shoulder, and as she went to put it back on, she ran fully into someone else turning the corner, knocking her bag, the papers she was carrying, and the books the man was carrying into a jumble on the floor beneath them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir," she said, bending down to gather everything together.

Daniel Jackson looked at the young girl he had just run into, noticing that he had not seen her before. She was wearing casual clothing, so he assumed she wasn't military, and wondering who she was, bent down and helped her gather everything together, "No, it's my fault," he said, "I have problems looking where I am going." He smiled ruefully.

Alexia grinned, recognizing him immediately from the personnel file she had read on him. "So do I," she said, handing him a few of his books and standing up.

Daniel accepted the books and also stood up, handing her some of the papers she had dropped.

Alexia took the papers, "Thank you, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel was confused, did he know this girl and just didn't remember? No, he was fairly certain that he had no clue who she was, but she seemed to know him, "Ah, I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Alexia grinned, knowing that he was now trying to place her, "Actually, no, but my grandmother told me a lot about you," she said, "I'm Dr. Alexia Miller, I was recruited for the Stargate program by General Hammond."

Daniel nodded, even though he still had no clue who this girl was and couldn't seem to place her grandmother either, Miller didn't ring a bell. He smiled and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Dr. Miller," he said, noticing for the first time that she was awfully young to be any kind of doctor.

Alexia smiled and shook his hand, "Likewise Dr. Jackson," she said, then glanced at her watch, "Oh, no, I'm sorry, but I'm late. I have to run. It was very nice to meet you," she said, and was gone.

Daniel stood there wondering what exactly had just happened. Who was she and who was her grandmother? If she could recognize him on sight, then obviously she had seen pictures of him before. But he couldn't place who would have such pictures of him.

Alexia hurried down the hall and came to an office that she believed she would never have to see again. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

General Hammond looked up expectantly when someone knocked on the door. Usually people just walked in, "Enter," he said.

Alexia stepped in the door, "General Hammond," she said, coming to stand before his desk, "I'm Dr. Alexia Miller."

Hammond stood up, "Of course, Dr. Miller," he said, struck at first by how young she was. He knew that she was young, but not as young as she appeared and coming around his desk, shook her hand. "Have a seat, Doctor," he said, going to sit in his chair. "I understand you are an Egyptologist."

"Yes, sir," Alexia replied, sitting in a chair, "but my real training is in languages. I can read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can also speak many of today's languages. I do have a doctorate in Egyptology, but I also learned much about the other ancient civilizations of Earth."

"Well, most of what we deal with is the ancient Egyptians," he said, and took a deep breath, "Now, I suppose you wonder what it is you are doing here."

Alexia smiled, "Well, as fascinating as deep space radar telemetry sounds, I doubt that an Egyptologist or a linguist would be of much help to you."

Hammond smiled, "Well, you are like your mother, aren't you?"

Alexia's smile vanished instantly, "I wouldn't know, Sir, she didn't really get to share that much with me. Most of the tidbits of information I have about the Stargate program are from my grandmother."

Hammond nodded, "Yes, it would be, wouldn't it. What exactly did your Grandmother tell you?"

"Grandma Catherine told me that the world was not a small as we knew it to be and the ancient Egyptians held the answers that most people who look for extra-terrestrials are looking for. When my mother died, she decided it was time to tell me a little more, so she told me that my mother worked for a program called Stargate, which was interested in wormholes in space. That's all she would say," Alexia said, looking at her lap.

"Well, we do have a lot to do with wormholes in space, but there are a few things we need to go over before I get Dr. Jackson to give you a tour of this place. First, everything you do here, everything you see here, and anything that happens in this building or while you are working for the SGC is the most classified material that you will ever hear, understand?"

Alexia nodded, wondering what exactly could need to be classified that much.

"Second, the Stargate is, well, it's a transportation device that uses wormholes in space to transport matter, whether it be people or objects or even energy from one planet to another."

Alexia felt her eyebrows go way up, "You mean that what my mother did was travel to other planets?"

"Actually, no, your mother didn't. Your mother was, however, one of the astrophysicists who helped with the Stargate program. The year before your mother died, we had sent one team, and one team only, to a planet. After that, the program was shut down for two years. Your mother worked here after we sent the team, but before we were actually able to start sending teams on a regular basis."

Alexia nodded, "So, you send teams to other planets. And don't get me wrong, that's something that I was not expecting you to say, but I just don't see where I fit in."

"Well, let's just say your knowledge of Egyptian history will help you out a lot. For the next year or so, you will be trained. Dr. Jackson and the rest of his team will train you. Technically, your job, after your training is over is basically going to be to be a liaison between the governments on Earth that know about the Stargate. You speak most of the languages that are needed, and, from what I hear, are very good at public relations. However, before we throw you into that, you need to learn about the Stargate program. Dr. Jackson is going to teach you everything we know about the Goa'uld, an alien race that is bent on destroying Earth. However, you will also accompany

SG-1 on a number of missions to get the feel of what exactly we do here."

Alexia nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Now, since you do not have any kind of military training, I will not send you on all of SG-1's missions, as some of them can be very dangerous, but if you do get into trouble while on one of your missions, you do need to learn the basics of self-defense. Major Carter will help you with that. She is also a part of SG-1."

"Actually, Sir, I already know some self-defense. There was an incident a few years ago, and after that, I felt I needed to know how to defend myself. I also know how to shoot a gun rather well, but as I haven't done either in a while, I would welcome Major Carter's assistance."

"Well, that training will come in handy," he said, standing up, "Now, if you will follow me, you can meet SG-1. I trust you have read their personnel files?"

"Yes, Sir," Alexia answered and followed him out the door. From his office, Alexia followed General Hammond into a room with a large table. A table with four people sitting around it, talking to each other. They all looked up when General Hammond walked to the table. Alexia could see the question of who she was in their eyes.

"People, this is Dr. Alexia Miller. Dr. Miller, this is SG-1, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. Dr. Miller is going to be SGC's liaison with the world governments, but first she needs to learn what exactly the SGC does. The last thing we want is someone from the pentagon or NID trying to explain what we do. Dr. Miller is our other alternative. I'm placing Dr. Miller with your team for the next year. Dr. Jackson, she needs to know everything there is to know about the Goa'uld, and while she will accompany you on missions, she will not be going on all of your missions. Just enough to give her a little experience."

Everyone nodded, and General Hammond continued, "Ok then, Dr. Jackson will you give Dr. Miller a tour of the base?"

Daniel, more confused than ever, stood up, "Yes, Sir," he said, and turned to Alexia, "If you'll follow me, Dr. Miller."

Alexia nodded and followed Daniel out of the room. He led her down a hall, "So, Dr. Miller, you need to learn about the Goa'uld. Well, just to warn you, that won't be that easy."

Alexia smiled, "Please, Dr. Jackson, call me Alexia. And, General Hammond recruited me because it would be easier for me. He said that my knowledge of ancient Egypt would help me out a lot. Of course he also selected me because I have a vested interest that the Stargate program continue, unlike the NID or Pentagon," she said.

Daniel stopped and turned to her, "Exactly how much knowledge of ancient Egypt do you have?" he asked, trying to determine how easy teaching her would be.

Alexia grinned, "Actually, I'm an Egyptologist. That's what I have my doctorate in," she said, watching his mouth drop open. Alexia pushed passed him, enjoying the fact that she had surprised him. She stopped a few paces down the hall and turned back to him, "You coming?"

Daniel recovered his composure and caught up with her, he hadn't seen that one coming. "Well, that will make it easier," he said, "And what is your vested interest that this program continue?"

Alexia sighed, she should have known he was going to ask that, "Well, this program was both my grandmother's and my mother's lives. Both of them lived for this program. My grandmother got to see her dream become reality, and she's probably happier now than I have ever seen her. My mother didn't. From the few tidbits I've heard about the Stargate, I knew that Egyptology would help me, and it did," she said, leading him down another hallway, again following memories that she didn't know she still had.

"Who is your grandmother?" Daniel asked.

Alexia paused and looked up at him, "Catherine Langford."

Daniel again was surprised, "Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. Your mother works here too? Who is she?"

"Um, no, she doesn't. Her name was Melissa Miller. She died when I was 15. It was her death that made me become interested in Egypt. My grandmother told me that Egypt held all the keys to the Stargate program, but that I would have to find the doors myself," Alexia said, "So here I am."

Daniel nodded, "I'm sorry about your mother," he said, and then noticed for the first time that she was leading him around the base, and not the other way around, and looked at her suspiciously, "You've been here before." It was a statement, not a question.

Alexia smiled sheepishly, "Guilty. Twice, once when I was 14 and my grandmother was getting ready for a big experiment of some kind, and again when I was 15 and my mother died, General West invited me here to offer his condolences. The first time I had lots of time to explore, considering that I was here for a few weeks. I've seen every room on this base numerous times except for this one," she said, stopping in front of a large door.

Daniel looked at the door she had stopped in front of, "Ah, the gateroom. No, they wouldn't have shown you this room," he said, opening the door, and motioning her in.

Alexia stared in awe at the object that dominated the room. "The Stargate," she whispered.

"Yes, this is the Stargate. Later you can see how it works. However, now," he said, looking at his watch, "we have to get back to the briefing room."

Alexia stared at the object a little longer before following Daniel out of the room.


	2. Chapter Two

June 7th, 2004

7:00am

Daniel walked into his office, surprised that a light was on. Sighing, he noticed that Alexia was asleep at his desk, her head on a book. "Not again," he muttered, bending down beside the chair. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her awake, "Alex, wake up."

Alexia forced her eyes open, and groggily lifted her head. "Hi," she said quietly upon seeing who had woken her up. She could see from the look in his eyes that he was concerned about her. However, what bothered her the most was the fact that she wasn't sore. Usually, when sleeping like this, her neck and back were sore when she woke up. She knew it was happening too often if nothing was sore.

"Alex, we've talked about this," Daniel said, "it's not healthy for you to fall asleep here." The first time he had found her was about a month ago and he had sent her to bed, only to have her reappear 20 minutes later, showered and dressed. He had found her again the next morning, sleeping on his desk. He ignored those two times and didn't say anything. The third time he found her, they had talked about it. Since then, he'd only found her once, and she had apologized for it. Now, it seemed she was making a pattern out of it again, and frankly he was worried about her. Since she had come to the command center, she had wrapped just about everyone around her finger. For the first month or so, she was very wary of every male on the base, but now she had loosened up with him, Jack, and Teal'c. He did notice she was still leery of other men though, but didn't ask. She had become fast friends with Sam and Janet, found a father figure in Jack, who also looked on her as a daughter, and was one of the few that could draw a smile out of Teal'c. And Daniel, well, he knew that she had quickly become one his best friends and he knew more about her than anyone else at the base. They had become confidants, and developed a bond that many envied.

Alexia woke up fully, and looked into the eyes of the man who had quickly become her best friend, "I'm sorry Daniel," she said, "I just have trouble sleeping. When I was in college and had trouble sleeping, I would study. When I studied myself to sleep, I wouldn't have the nightmares. That's all it is, I promise," she said, rubbing her eyes.

Daniel nodded, this was the same explanation she had given before, but something different struck him this time, "Nightmares?" he asked. She had never mentioned that she had nightmares before. He could tell from her 'deer in the headlights' look that she had said more than she had intended.

'Crap,' Alexia thought, 'I shouldn't have said that.' She stood up quickly, "Um, I'm, uh, going to go shower. See you in a few minutes," she said, heading for the door.

Daniel blocked her, "Oh no you don't. What nightmares?"

"Just nightmares. You know, normal things," she said, trying to get passed him.

"But, you said 'THE' nightmares, which means these are specific. Alex, if you're having trouble sleeping because of these nightmares, maybe you should talk to someone. I'm sure Dr. McKenzie wouldn't mind," he paused, then continued, "And you know that I'm always willing to listen."

Alexia stopped fighting and stared at the ground, "I know, Daniel, I just don't want to talk about it, not right now, ok," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Ok, Alex, just so you know that I'm not going to forget this," Daniel said, "now, go shower, we're going off-world today."

Alexia's eyes lit up. She had been at the SGC for almost 2 months and she hadn't been off-world yet. She had seen the rest of

SG-1 go and come back numerous times, and more often than not, one of them came back injured. Still, being with them had to be better than staying on the base worrying about them. She didn't know how Janet and General Hammond put up with it. It was driving her crazy, "We?" she asked.

Daniel smiled, knowing that she had been looking forward to this, "Yes, Alex, you get to go this time. Sam says that you know more about self-defense than most new recruits and that you can shoot a gun better than me, so General Hammond says you can go. Besides, this is just something simple. SG-4 found something that they need help translating."

Alexia grinned, "Ok, what time do we leave?"

"Briefing's at 8:30. Do you need to get some more sleep?" he asked, concern coming back into his eyes.

Alexia squeezed his hand, "No, I'm fine, Daniel, I promise. I am going to go and shower now. See you in a few minutes," she said.

Daniel nodded, "General Hammond asked me to go over a few things with you before the briefing, so we'll talk about that when you get back," he said, and she was gone.

When she returned 30 minutes later, Daniel noticed that she was much more awake. She sat down across from him. "Feel better," he asked.

"Much," she said, bringing her shoulder length blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Ok, now these are the rules for off-world. Jack is in charge. What he says goes, no matter what. You are not to wander off by yourself, understand? Stay with one of us," he said.

Alexia nodded, "I'm not going to be babied, am I," she asked.

Daniel smiled, "Of all things for you to be worried about," he joked, then turned serious, "Actually, on some level, you probably will be. When I started at the SGC, I was babied a little. It's not because we don't think you can handle yourself, but because you aren't trained to deal with it fully. Experience is the only thing that can train you, and after a while, you will be fully own your own."

Alexia grimaced, but nodded.

Daniel grinned, "How did I know that you weren't going to like that?" he said, "Next, do not attempt to bring anything home with you without telling someone. We've had severe accidents with stuff getting brought back from off-world, which is why we get poked and prodded when we get back."

Alexia shuddered, "I hate needles," she said.

"Well, you'll get used to it," Daniel said, "but don't expect to get out of it."

"Yeah, I know. I've seen ya'll do it enough times. Besides, I don't really want to see Janet angry, especially with needles," she said.

Daniel smiled, "Good, because it's not pretty," he said, "Also, while hopefully you will always be with one of us, if for some reason you get separated from us, use your radio. Also, if you meet up with something that you feel uncomfortable around, do not hesitate to defend yourself or use your weapon, ok."

Alexia looked at the ground, "I don't think that'll be a problem," she whispered, and Daniel had a feeling that she was speaking from experience. He got out of his chair and went and knelt beside hers. He placed a hand on her knee, "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

Alexia was lost in her thoughts and was surprised to hear his voice coming from so close. She started, and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," she said, trying to smile, "What did you say?"

Daniel knew something was wrong and that she was trying to hide it. He was really getting worried about her, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Alexia's smile disappeared, she knew she wasn't fooling him and to be honest, she no longer cared to try, "Not right now, ok. Maybe later," she said, looking back at the floor.

Daniel could see what this was doing to her and decided that, for now, he would just let it lie. But not for much longer. He lifted her chin with his finger, "After we get back we are going to have a little talk, or, if you don't want to talk to me, maybe to Sam. But, Alex, you have to get this out. It's eating you up inside, and it's killing me that it's doing this to you, ok," he whispered.

Alexia nodded, "Thank you, Daniel. After we get back, I promise," she said, grateful that he wasn't going to push her further just then.

Daniel nodded, stood up, and looked at his watch, "Ok, well, it's time for the briefing. You ready?"

Alexia stood up, "Yep."

The briefing was just that, brief. Before she knew it, Alexia found herself standing on the ramp in front of the Stargate. She couldn't help feeling a little excited. Jack turned to look at her, "So kiddo, you ready for this," he asked.

Alexia smiled at him, "I hope so," she said.

Sam smiled at her, "The first time you make the journey, it's liable to make you a little nauseous, but it doesn't last long."

Alexia nodded, and Daniel was astounded at how good she was at covering her emotions. He could see in her eyes that she was still half thinking about whatever he had triggered that morning, but her face did not betray that. She looked eager and focused, and maybe just a little apprehensive, but that was to be expected. He was a little nervous the fist time he had gone through the Stargate himself. In fact, he couldn't think of one person who wasn't their first time. He just hoped she could keep the two separate.

"Do not worry, AlexiaMiller," Teal'c said, "you will be fine."

"Ok, people, let's go," Jack said, walking through the Stargate. Sam followed him. Taking one last glance behind her, Alexia followed Sam through the Stargate, wondering, and a little apprehensive as to what awaited her on the other side.


	3. Chapter Three

Planet P5-67X

They had been on the planet for the better part of the day, and still they had quite a ways to go on the translation of the temple SG-4 had found. Alexia's first experience off-world was wonderful. The planet was beautiful and seemed uninhabited, which put everyone's mind at ease.

Daniel walked over to where Alexia was working. Being off-world seemed to agree with her, he had noticed, "So, what have you got so far?" he asked, gesturing to the wall she was attempting to translate.

Alexia frowned, "Well, it seems to be talking about an object. Some kind of defense mechanism that can be used on an entire planet. But some of this is odd, though," she said.

"Like what," Daniel said, looking from the wall to her.

"Well, like this here," she said, pointing to a word, "if I'm translating this correctly, it says Cheyenne Mountain." She pointed to another word, "And this says Washington, D.C. And they also mention Earth."

"What?" he asked, "Are you sure?"

Alexia nodded, "I'm pretty sure. If I can translate the rest of it, maybe that'll help."

"Ok, work on it," Daniel said, as Jack poked his head into the room where they were, "Hey Daniel, come here a sec," he said.

"I'll be right back, Alex," Daniel said, and followed Jack outside.

Jack walked away from the building, where Sam appeared to be waiting, "Teal'c says that there's something we need to see," he said, once they had caught up with her, and they walked down to where Teal'c was.

"It appears that we are not alone, O'Neill," Teal'c said as they got close to him. Teal'c handed Jack some binoculars, and Jack looked through them to see several Jaffa making camp in the valley below where they were. "Great," he muttered, "Ok, people, we've gotta get out of here before they see us. We'll have to go the long way back to the gate and hope they aren't there."

"It is not the Jaffa that concern me, O'Neill," Teal'c said, "It is who they have with them."

Jack shot him a look, and then looked again through the binoculars. Scanning the Jaffa, he too, saw what Teal'c had seen. "Great," he muttered, turning to Carter, "Dad seems to have gotten himself caught."

"What?" Sam said, taking the binoculars from him. Looking through them, she, too, saw her father tied up in the middle of the Jaffa, "I see him, but sir, how do we know he's not on a mission and that this was part of the plan. I mean, we've done it before."

"She's right, Jack," Daniel said, "how are you going to find out if he needs rescuing."

"I don't know, but I do know that leaving him here without finding out is not an option," Jack said, getting up, "come on, it's time to think of a plan."

The rest of them followed Jack back to the camp, where they met up with the rest of SG-4. "Ok, people, we may have a captured ally. We need to find out if he indeed needs rescuing, and if he does, find out how. Major Adams, Lt. Jakes, and Capt. Ligeres, you'll be helping out Carter, Teal'c, and I," he said.

"Perhaps it would be best if we got AlexiaMiller back to Earth," Teal'c said.

Sam turned to him, "You know, Sir, he's right."

"My thoughts exactly," Jack said, and turned to Daniel, "Your job is to get Alex back home. She's not trained for this. If the gate is guarded, make your way back here, and contact us on the radio. Go home, tell General Hammond what's going on and stay there. Give us 24 hours and then try and come find us. Now, go, and if we don't hear from you in about 5 hours, we'll assume that you made it home," he said, knowing that Daniel would not argue.

Daniel nodded, and soon he and Jack were left alone. He looked at Jack, "Are you sure it's wise to separate right now?"

Jack looked at him, surprised. He had fully expected Daniel to jump at the chance at getting Alexia safely home. "You mean, you want to leave her here?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No, of course not, but I also don't want to leave everyone else behind." Daniel said, and trailed off.

"It's ok Daniel, we've done this before. Concentrate on her," he said, "I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do. Now, take some P90s and some Zats and get her home," he said, walking toward where everyone else was gathered. He turned back around to face Daniel once more, "Oh, and for heaven's sake, avoid the Jaffa will you?"

Daniel smiled, part of him still not liking that they were separating, but also wanting to make sure that Alexia got home safely. Sighing, he walked into the room where she was still busy translating, "Hey, Alex," he said, and she turned around.

Alexia grinned, turning around. Wait until he heard what she had found out, but her smile vanished at the sight of his face, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're leaving," he said, watching her face fall.

"Leaving?" Alexia asked, "Why?" Alexia liked being off-world, and the planet was beautiful. She didn't want to leave.

"I have been told to take you home. Jack and everyone have to take care of something. Something that could be very dangerous, so he's ordered me to take you home."

Alexia nodded, "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand," she said, beginning to pack her stuff up.

Daniel knelt beside her and helped her gather everything, "You know he's doing what's best for you, right? Jack looks at you as a daughter, Alex. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. And for that matter, neither do Sam or Teal'c," he paused, "and neither do I."

Alexia looked into his eyes, "I know. I'm just so used to being independent and taking care of myself. I've been this way for so long that it's hard to get used to someone else looking out for me. I'm just not used to someone else caring enough to make sure I do the right thing," she said.

Daniel smiled, "Well, it's high time you got used to it. Now, come on, we're moving out."

An hour later, they were overlooking the ridge that would lead them to the Stargate. "Great," Daniel muttered, upon seeing it overrun with Jaffa. He motioned for Alexia to follow him away, and picked up his radio, "Jack, Jack, come in."

"Yeah, Daniel, what is it," Jack's voice came back.

"The gate is totally blocked. Even if you can get Sam's dad, we still don't have a way off this planet. I'd say we're outnumbered at least 10 to one," he said, as they picked their way back to the temple SG-4 had found.

"Great, just great. Well, in that case, let's meet back at the temple. We'll decide what to do from there," Jack said.

"Roger," Daniel said, turning back to Alexia, "We're headed back to the temple."

Alexia nodded, keeping silent.

They were almost to the temple when a voice from behind called out to them, "Stay where you are," it said.

Alexia and Daniel froze, turning toward the voice. Daniel was unsurprised to see 2 Jaffa standing with their staff weapons leveled at him and Alexia.

"Drop your weapons," the same one who had spoken before said.

Alexia looked at Daniel and saw him nod, so she dropped the gun she was carrying, but kept the Zat that was in her backpack. Daniel did the same.

"Move," the Jaffa said, shoving Daniel in the back with his staff weapon.

Daniel rolled his eyes, and began walking, still in the direction of the temple. He made sure that he was between Alexia and the Jaffa, though. She was behaving well given that it was only her first time off-world and she had already been captured.

When they reached the temple, Daniel scanned the area, and noticing that they still appeared to be alone, wondered if that was because the others, too, had been captured, or because they had seen that he and Alexia had been captured and were hiding. He hoped it was the latter.

The Jaffa led them into the room they had been in earlier and pointed to the wall, "Tell me, what does it say," he asked Daniel.

Daniel was bewildered, "What?"

The other Jaffa grabbed Alexia by the neck and held her, nearly choking her. Daniel could see the fear in her eyes, but she kept silent.

"Tell us what it says, or we will kill her" the first Jaffa said. Daniel saw Alexia's eyes get big and fill with tears, but still she kept silent.

Daniel didn't know what to do, and decided to tell the truth, "I don't know what it says, we didn't finish translating it," he said, watching as the second Jaffa tightened his grip on Alexia's neck, "I'm telling the truth, I don't know." He was really beginning to get worried now, and really didn't want them to hurt Alexia. If the others hadn't been captured, now would be a really good time for them to save them.

"Then we will have to kill her. Perhaps then, you will be willing to negotiate," the first Jaffa said.

"What! I'm telling the truth! All we know is that it talks about an object, that it mentions Earth and some of its cities. I swear, that's all we know so far," Daniel pleaded, terrified that they were going to carry out their threat. He didn't know what else to do.

Alexia knew that they wouldn't hesitate to kill her, so she did what she thought was best, "I can tell you what it says," she said.

The first Jaffa turned from Daniel to her, and the one holding her loosened his hold. The first Jaffa came over to her, "Then tell me what it says," he said.

"It says that an ancient object can be found on a planet with a Stargate. This object is a defense mechanism that can protect an entire planet from outer space attack from anything. Kind of like a deflector shield. It mentions that 8 humans are needed to make it work, and that they will come from cities of Earth: Washington, D.C., and Cheyenne Mountain. And it's dated. April 14th 2004, which is part of Earth's calendar. That's all it says," she said.

Daniel looked over at her, wondering if she was telling the truth or merely bluffing, and was scared for her. She didn't appear afraid anymore, but he believed that he was scared enough for the both of them. He glanced out the door and saw that Jack, Sam, and Teal'c could hear what was going on. Relaxing a little, he turned his attention back to the Jaffa and Alexia. The first Jaffa didn't look very convinced that Alexia had told him the truth, and the second one had again tightened his hold, "I don't believe you are telling me the whole truth, girl. Where is this object located? Who are the people needed to run it? Perhaps you will be more willing to talk to our Lord."

"That's all it says, I swear. If you weren't going to believe us anyway, then why did you ask?" Alexia asked, becoming very angry.

The Jaffa didn't like her response and the one holding her turned and threw her into the wall, which gave Jack, Sam, and Teal'c the entrance that they needed to kill the two while they were both facing away from the door.

Daniel stepped over the now dead Jaffa and knelt down beside Alexia, who had fallen to the ground, "Hey, you ok," he asked, helping her up, and looking her over, to assure himself with his own eyes that she was ok.

Alexia nodded, holding her head, "I'm fine."

Jack came up to them, "So, you ok," he asked. Alexia nodded again.

"Is that really what that says," Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I finished translating it before you came and said we were leaving. And that's also really all that it says," Alexia said, rubbing her head where it had hit the wall.

Daniel nodded and turned to Jack, "So, what's the news on Sam's dad?" he asked.

Jack smiled, "He does not need rescuing. He's on a mission from the Tok'ra and the Asgard to find out about, well, something or the other," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"And how did you figure that out?" Daniel asked.

"Well, Lt. Jakes actually thought of it. We used Morse code. Got as close as we could and used, of all things, some kind of instrument that sounds like a bird. And then, Jacob starts answering in sign language. Overheard him tell his guards that he has arthritis and needs to move his hands. So, Carter recognizes what he's doing since for some reason, he made her learn sign language, and he tells us that we do not need to rescue him because he's on a mission," Jack said, "Kinda cool, huh?"

"Yeah, but that still leaves one problem, how do we get home," Daniel asked.

"Well, good 'ole Jacob told us that, too. Said that he and the Jaffa should be leaving in the morning, so if we hole up somewhere tonight, then we should be able to leave after they do.

Daniel nodded, "Where are we going to stay?"

"Capt. Ligeres found some caves about a mile from here. We should be able to keep an eye on the Jaffa from there," Sam said.

Daniel nodded, and they set out.


	4. Chapter Four

SGC

June 8th, 2004

1:00pm

After a long and mostly restless night, the group had returned to base. After being poked and prodded for about an hour by Janet, they had debriefed with General Hammond. He had sent SG-12 back to the planet to study the temple, and ordered all of SG-1 and SG-4 two days of downtime. Alexia went back to Daniel's office to study. After her experience on the planet, she knew that the nightmares would be back in full force, and she wanted to make sure she was too exhausted to dream. She was studying when Daniel found her two hours later.

Daniel walked into his office. He should have known that this is where she would have been. Sighing, he leaned against the doorframe and looked in on her, "Alex," he said, "what are you doing?"

Alexia looked up, sheepishly, "Studying?" she offered.

Daniel walked over to her and pulled the book she was reading from her grasp, "No, you're not," he said, putting away the books and papers that littered the desk.

Alexia made a grab for them, "But Daniel, I need to study," she said.

Daniel put the stuff on a bookshelf behind him, "No, not right now, you don't. General Hammond gave us two days of downtime, and I'm going to make sure that you actually take them. You haven't had a break since you got here. Now, when we come back in two days, then we can go back to the planet and study the wall some more," he said, leaning on the front of the desk and peering down at her.

"But.." Alexia started, but Daniel cut her off.

"No, Alex, no buts," he said, coming around the desk and pulling her out of the chair. She looked at the floor. Daniel sighed, she was not going to make this easy, "Look at me," he demanded.

Alexia didn't understand why he was being so adamant about this. She knew that he was worried about her, but he knew that she worked all the time. So did he. Tearing her gaze from the floor, she looked into his eyes.

He smiled, "Listen to me," he said gently, "for the next two days, there is no work, understand?"

She nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to stop until she gave in, "okay," she said.

"Good," he said, "now, how about tonight I make you dinner and we can have our little talk," he paused, "unless you'd rather talk to Sam."

Alexia smiled, she knew that he wanted to be the one she talked to, but he was willing to give her what she wanted, "Daniel," she said, "you know that I would rather talk to you."

"Well, I wanted to make sure, and I would understand if you preferred to talk to Sam," he said.

"Well, trust me, I'm sure," she said.

"Ok, then," Daniel said, "let's go."

Alexia followed Daniel to his apartment, dreading later when she would have to go home to hers. She preferred staying nights at the base, and since coming to the SGC, had only spent 5 nights in her, very empty, very lonely apartment.

When they arrived, Daniel gave her a tour of his apartment, and told her to make herself comfortable while he made them dinner. However, Alexia would have none of that and soon they were working comfortably side by side. They made small talk over dinner, mainly about their respective childhoods. Alexia talked openly of her childhood up until she graduated from High School in Louisiana. But then she just froze. Daniel asked her about college and she answered, but not with the same openness that she had his previous questions.

Daniel, in turn, told Alexia about his childhood with his parents until they died, and then with his uncle. He talked about how he was shunned after finishing college because of his beliefs about Egypt, but Alexia noticed that he seemed most happy when he talked about the past eight years that he had been in the Stargate program. He told her of past missions and about some of their more funny ones.

After dinner, Alexia helped Daniel clean the kitchen. Later, when they were relaxing on the couch, Daniel didn't know how to start the conversation that they had both been avoiding. Lucky for him, Alexia broke the silence first, "You know, Daniel, I haven't had anyone cook for me since Adam," she said, standing up and walking to the window.

Sensing that she needed distance, Daniel stayed on the couch, "Who's Adam?" he asked, gently.

Alexia glanced at him then turned back to the window, "Adam was my fiancé," she said, and Daniel was surprised, she had never mentioned having a fiancé before. He kept silent, though, and she continued, "I met him eight years ago, when I was sixteen. We were good friends for a while, and then when I was nineteen, we began to date. He was wonderful; sweet, kind, and he thought the world of me. He proposed to me on our one year anniversary, and we began to plan the wedding that was set for October," she said, turning to him, "October is my favorite month."

Daniel nodded, leaning forward on the couch, wondering where this was going, "What happened, Alex?" he whispered, almost afraid of where this was going.

Alexia turned back to the window, trying to decide exactly how much she should tell him. Sighing, she decided that he needed to know everything. She took a deep breath, already feeling the tears come to her eyes. She knew she was going to cry, she just didn't know how he was going to react to what she said, "You asked about the nightmares," she said, "Well, the nightmares tie back to Adam. No, he didn't hurt me or anything like that, but they do tie back to him."

"It was about two months before our wedding that it happened. We had gone to see a play in Dallas, where we went to college. Anyways, it got out a little later than we had expected, and we were walking to the train station," she said, and turned to him, "We rode the train because it was easier than trying to find a parking spot downtown, and it was cheaper." She turned back to the window, and stared at the windowsill, "The streets were pretty empty because it was a Sunday night. We didn't see them until it was too late. Three men came at us from out of nowhere. They told Adam that if he would just walk away, he wouldn't get hurt, it was me that they wanted," Alexia said and stopped, crying softly.

Daniel froze. He knew what was coming, and it scared him that this had happened to her. He didn't know if he should go to her or not, so he stayed where he was.

Alexia regained her composure, somewhat, and continued, "I remember begging him to go, to just walk away," she said, emotionally, the tears falling more quickly now.

Daniel gave up and went to stand beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "But he didn't, did he?" he asked.

Alexia shook her head, "No, he didn't, so one of them pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the chest. Adam fell to the ground, and I knelt beside him, crying. He was still alive, Daniel. One of the other guys pulled me away from him, while the first one stabbed Adam again. I could still hear Adam's breathing, though, so I knew he was still alive, but I also knew by how uneven his breathing was that he was dying, and I was helpless," she said, turning to face him.

Daniel waited, dreading what was coming.

"They raped me, Daniel, while Adam lay on the sidewalk five feet away, dying," she said, the tears coming harder than ever.

Daniel drew her into his arms and held her tightly, wishing that he could take away her hurt. Alexia held on to him just as tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. However, he knew she wasn't finished, so he drew back, and waited for her to continue, and after a moment she did.

"Luckily, someone had seen what had happened and called the police. All three of the men were arrested, and Adam and I were rushed to the nearest hospital. I was fine, physically, but Adam died early the next morning. After that, I knew I needed to learn how to defend myself, so I took three years of self-defense and karate. The nightmares started about three weeks after Adam died, and the only time I didn't have them was when I studied or exercised myself to sleep. I went to school whenever I could, and got my doctorate last year. School was something I could bury myself in, and so I did. I'm starting to get over it, but every now and then, the nightmares come back," she said, looking up at him, "and that's when you find me asleep in your office. I really don't do it to upset you."

Daniel drew her into his arms again, still in shock over what she had just told him. He rubbed her back, "I wish there was something I could do for you," he said, holding her tightly.

"You have, Daniel," she said, looking at him, tears still in her eyes, "you listened, and that's the best thing you could have done for me right now."

Daniel nodded, and led her over to the couch. She was still crying softly, and he didn't know what to do, so he simply held her and let her cry into his shoulder. Eventually, she calmed down enough to sit up. Glancing at her watch, she started to stand, "It's getting late, Daniel," she said, "I should leave."

Daniel pulled her back down onto the couch. If she seriously thought he was going to let her leave now, when she was upset and still crying, she had another thing coming. He looked into her eyes, "You don't really think I'm going to let you leave, do you? You're sleeping here. You can take the bed, I'll take the couch," he said, standing.

"Daniel, no, I couldn't do that. I'll be ok. I can't impose on you like that," Alexia said, knowing that he wouldn't back down.

"Don't argue with me, Alex," he said, "it won't do you any good. I'm going to win," said, then his face softened, "Look, I'm worried about you. I want to keep my eye on you tonight, ok. Let me."

Alexia nodded, "I don't have anything with me, though."

"That's ok, I'm sure I can find something for you to sleep in. Come with me," he said, and led her to his bedroom.

Alexia awoke the next morning a little disoriented, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. It all came crashing back to her, and, wondering if Daniel was awake yet, she pulled her hair back and opened the bedroom door.

He was sitting on the couch reading the paper when she awoke. He heard the door open and looked up expectantly, "Hey," he said, when she appeared, "how you feeling?" He walked over to her.

Alexia realized that she must have slept later than she intended because he was already showered and dressed. She smiled, "Aside from the fact that I probably look like crap right now, I actually feel ok, really."

Daniel grinned at her, "Well, that's good, and you could never look like crap," he said, walking toward the kitchen, "Want some breakfast?"

"I think you've cooked for me enough already. If you're not careful, you're going to spoil me," she said, sitting down at the counter.

"Well, I'd say that you're way overdue for some spoiling," he said, "how about pancakes?"

"Really, Daniel, you don't..." she started, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Don't, ok. Let me spoil you, Alex. Let me do nice things for you. If you don't start accepting them, I'm going to think you don't like them," he said.

"Well, I can't let you think that, can I?" Alexia smiled, "Pancakes sound great, but I'm helping."

"Deal," Daniel said, and Alexia came around the counter. They cooked breakfast in silence. As they sat down to eat, Daniel broke the silence, "So, what are your plans for the next two days?"

Alexia hid a grin, "Well, I thought that I would study," she said innocently.

Daniel sat down his fork, "Alex," he said.

Alexia grinned at him, "Kidding," she said.

Daniel smiled, "Good, so really, what are you going to do?"

Alexia thought for a moment, "Well, my apartment really needs to be unpacked, and decorated. It's kind of bare. I might work on that," she said.

"You mean that you haven't finished unpacking yet?" Daniel asked.

Alexia looked at her plate, "Well, I don't spend that much time there, so I haven't had that much time to unpack," she said, "What about you? What are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know," he said, gathering their plates and putting them in the sink.

"I'm going to go and change. Be back in a few," Alexia said, grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom.

When she came out, Daniel was sitting in the living room, "Hey, you want some company?"

Alexia grinned, "Actually that would be great," she said, walking to the door. Daniel followed her and opened the door. Walking out the door, Alexia continued, "you can put my bed together."

Daniel stopped. What was he getting himself into? "Wait, you don't have a bed?" he asked.

"Well, like I said, I haven't been home that often."

"But, where do you sleep?" Daniel asked.

"Usually, on the base, but if I go home, I sleep on the couch," Alexia said.

Daniel smiled, "Well, tonight you will sleep in your own bed."

Alexia turned to look him in the eyes, "Thank you Daniel. For last night, for this, for being there for me. No one has for a very long time, so thank you."

Daniel kissed her cheek, "You're welcome. Now let's go."


	5. Chapter Five

PX-579

October 11th, 2004

3:00pm

Alexia stepped back from the wall, frowning. Something was wrong: she was having trouble breathing and the wall was becoming increasingly blurry. She had felt a little nauseous since coming to the planet, and had dismissed it as nerves, but now she wasn't so sure. She turned to the side of the room that Daniel was working on, "Daniel," she called, walking toward him. She was surprised to find that her body wasn't cooperating the way that it should have, and had to fight to stay on her feet.

Daniel heard her say his name and turned toward her, surprised at what he saw. She was very pale and appeared to be having trouble walking. He walked over to her, "Hey, what's wrong," he said, reaching out his hands to steady her.

Alexia looked at him, scared at how blurry he was. She had perfect vision, he shouldn't have been blurry, "Something's wrong," she managed before everything went black and she collapsed in his arms.

"Alex!" Daniel called as she collapsed in his arms. Quickly and gently laying her down on the floor, he felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one and ran out of the room. The rest of

SG-1 was talking to Orac, the leader of the people on the planet. "Jack," he called, as he ran up to them.

Jack turned, surprised to find that Daniel had fear in his eyes, "What's up, Daniel?"

"Something's wrong with Alex. She just collapsed, and is unconscious," he said.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Orac quickly followed Daniel back to Alexia. Sam and Jack knelt beside her, "Carter?" Jack asked, knowing that she most likely would not know what was wrong.

"She's very pale, and even though she's unconscious, you can still hear how much trouble she's having breathing. We should get her back to Earth as quickly as possible. Janet will know what to do," Sam said.

Jack nodded, and turned to Orac, "Well, Orac, we thank you for your hospitality, and will probably be back again," he said, picking Alexia up.

"You are always welcome, Colonel. I do hope that Dr. Miller will be ok," Orac said.

"Indeed do we all," Teal'c said, and followed the others out of the room. They made their way as quickly as possible back to the gate. Daniel dialed and typed in his IDC code, hoping that Janet would be able to find out what was wrong with Alexia.

Daniel stepped into the gateroom. "We need a medic," he yelled as Jack came through carrying Alexia. Two medics appeared with a stretcher and Jack placed Alexia on it. They followed the stretcher to the infirmary, where Janet was waiting, "What happened?" she asked, checking Alexia's vital signs.

"Um, she said something was wrong. She was very pale and seemed to be having trouble walking. Then she just collapsed in my arms," Daniel said, running a hand through his hair.

General Hammond appeared, "What happened people? I thought the Ittans were peaceful people."

"They are, she just collapsed. We don't know why," Sam said, as Janet began to run tests.

An hour later, after they had all been checked over themselves, they were anxiously awaiting Janet's news about Alexia. Janet walked over to them with a grim expression on her face.

"What's wrong with her, Janet," Daniel asked.

"She's had an allergic reaction," Janet said, "to something in the planet's atmosphere."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, Xenon," Janet said.

"Well, am I wrong, or does Earth have Xenon, too. Why isn't she sick when she's here?" Jack asked.

Sam turned to him, "Well, sir, the Earth's atmosphere has many trace gases in it. Several gases that make up less than one percent of the Earth's atmosphere. Xenon is one of these gases. However, on Ittan, while Xenon is still a trace gas, it makes up almost 5 of their atmosphere. If she's allergic to Xenon, on Earth, she wouldn't even be able to tell that it was there, but on Ittan, her body would know because there's a lot more of it."

Jack nodded, "Oh."

"Can she be cured?" Teal'c asked, as Daniel walked over to Alexia's bed, his back to them.

Janet sighed, "There is nothing that we can do for her. If she is going to get over this reaction, it's going to be on her own. I do have her on a respirator, not because she needs it, but because I'm hoping that a little more oxygen will help her filter out the Xenon."

"What's going to happen to her?" Daniel asked, quietly, not turning, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Janet looked over at him, knowing that this was hardest on him, "If she doesn't wake up within the next 36 hours, the chances of her waking up at all will decrease by 75. If she doesn't wake up within 48 hours, chances are she won't."

Daniel nodded, keeping his back to them, and put his head in his hands. He sat down in a chair by her bed and looked at the face, so pale now, that, only hours ago, had been full of life, and eyes that were full of excitement because they were going off-world. Ever since the night that they had cooked dinner together and she had told him of Adam, they had been closer than ever. Daniel thought back to how much fun they had had unpacking and decorating her apartment those two days long ago. Might he never see her smile again, or hear her laugh? He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

Five hours later, when Jack walked into the infirmary with Teal'c, Daniel was sitting just as they had left him earlier. Walking over to him, Jack tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, Danny-boy," he said, "we're getting you some food. Teal'c said he would sit with Alex. If she wakes up, he'll tell you."

Daniel nodded, not really hungry, but knowing that if he didn't go with Jack that Sam would just come in and bug him too. He got up and followed Jack to the mess hall. He picked up a little food and he and Jack sat across from each other. Daniel picked at his food for a while and then turned to Jack, "Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Danny-boy," Jack said, "what's on your mind?"

"Well, I need some advice," Daniel said, wondering how to broach this subject. It was something they all knew but all denied. He didn't know how Jack would react if he brought it up.

Jack thought he knew where this was going, and decided that the base was not the best place to discuss it, "About Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah," Daniel answered, "how did you know?"

Jack smiled, "Daniel, you are pretty good at hiding your feelings, but not to the people who have spent nearly every day of the past eight years with you. It's obvious to us all that your feelings for Alex go beyond friendship," he said, standing up, "Why don't we take a walk outside, and you can ask me anything."

Daniel nodded, throwing away his uneaten food and following Jack outside the base.

Once they were outside, Jack broke the silence, "So, Daniel, what is it you want to ask me?"

Daniel put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground, still a little apprehensive to how Jack would react to this, "I was wondering how you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" Jack asked, even though he had a good idea.

"How do you control your emotions when she gets hurt, Jack? How do you deal with the fact that she could die on any mission?" Daniel asked.

Jack didn't even have to ask who 'she' was. He knew perfectly well who Daniel was talking about, "Oh, that," he said, looking at the ground, "Well, I do it because I have to, Daniel. We'd be court-martialed, and, as hard as it is, I know I have to do it. She knows it, too, and she knows that she has to do it, and I know that she has to."

Daniel nodded, "But don't you ever just want to quit and stop walking the line? Don't you ever want to just cross it?"

"Well, yeah, and I've thought about it, but in the end, I know that I'd much rather be able to keep her safe myself, and never have her, than to have her and not be able to keep my eye on her. It's a hard decision to make, and I have to make it everyday, but I also know that it's the right one," Jack said, and stopped and turned to Daniel, "This is how you deal with it Daniel, you do your best to keep her safe, knowing that sometimes you won't be able to. You let her make her own decisions, but also try to regulate how dangerous of a situation she is putting herself in. You can't keep her safe all the time Daniel, and in this case, you couldn't have even known that she was in danger."

"I know, Jack, it's just that I don't know what to do anymore. I'm confused," Daniel said.

"Well, imagine that, Daniel confused," Jack joked, then turned serious, "Listen, your situation is different, because neither you nor Alex are in the military. You don't have to walk the line Daniel, you can cross it. I'd just advise you to wait until she's off of SG-1, because then you are no longer even working together, and you won't have to worry about her going off-world. Besides, Hammond will be a little more open to the idea then," Jack said.

Daniel nodded, "I figured that would be the best way. Besides, I still need time to think, and she probably looks at me as a brother or something anyway. I just wanted to know how to deal with, and I figured you would be the best person to ask," he said.

Jack laughed, "Listen to me Daniel, and listen good, Alex, in no way, looks at you as a brother. Teal'c and me as brothers maybe, but not you. I've seen the way she looks at you, and it's the same way you look at her. It's the same way I look at Carter, and she looks at me. It goes beyond friendship, beyond just about anything," he said, turning back toward the base.

Daniel smiled, "Thank you, Jack," he said, "and Alex looks at you as a father, Jack, not a brother."

Jack nodded, and they walked back to the base in silence. They walked into the infirmary where both Teal'c and Sam were now waiting. Daniel sat down in a chair, "Any change?" he asked.

Sam shook her head, "Janet says that the Xenon is almost out of her system, but we still don't know how much damage it did to her."

Daniel nodded, and Teal'c stood up, "I must go do my Kel'no'Reem. Please retrieve me should AlexiaMiller wake up," he said, and left the room.

Sam left also, leaving Jack and Daniel alone. An hour later, Jack stood up, "I'm going to go and get some sleep," he said, clapping Daniel on the shoulder, "You should, too."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," Daniel said, "but thanks."

Jack nodded and left the room. Daniel got as comfortable as he could in the hard plastic chair and settled himself in for the night. Twenty minutes later, Janet walked over to him, "I suppose me telling you to leave would do no good, so here," she said, handing him a blanket, "It gets really cold in here at night."

Daniel accepted the blanket, "Thank you, Janet," he said, and she left him alone.

Daniel wrapped the blanket around himself and attempted to sleep. He actually fell asleep around two a.m., hoping against hope that she would wake up in the morning.

Four hours later, Alexia groggily opened her eyes. Her head was killing her, but she was glad to find that her vision had returned. Looking around her, she determined that she was back on Earth in the infirmary. Her eyes fell on Daniel, asleep in a chair by her bed. Alexia smiled and decided not to wake him. Instead, she focused on the tube down her throat. Deciding that Janet had it there for a reason, she reached above her and hit a button, hoping that she wasn't waking Janet up.

Janet appeared a few minutes later, and indeed, Alexia knew that she had woken her up. Janet leaned down to her, "You've had a lot of people worried about you," she whispered, pulling the respirator out of Alexia's throat and giving her a glass of water.

Alexia eagerly accepted the water, and gulped down half the glass, "Thanks," she whispered, "how did I get here."

"Daniel said that you collapsed in his arms and they brought you back here," Janet whispered, "You had an allergic reaction to the Xenon in Ittan's atmosphere. We were kind of worried there for a while that you weren't going to make it. We had no way to treat you, but your body must have decided you needed to stay alive."

Alexia smiled, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost 18 hours," Janet answered, "Everyone's been worried about you. Especially him." She gestured to Daniel, "We should probably wake him up. He's liable to hurt us if we don't."

Alexia nodded, "How long am I going to be in here," she said, tapping Daniel on the knee.

"I'm going to keep you in bed for another day to keep an eye on you," Janet said, "but I see no reason why you won't make a full recovery. I'm going to go and tell General Hammond that you are awake." She checked Alexia's vitals and walked away, leaving Alexia and Daniel alone.

"Ok," Alexia said, now gently shaking Daniel, "Daniel, wake up."

Daniel felt someone shaking him and then heard someone say his name, and he woke up with a start. He looked around him, disoriented, until his eyes fell on Alexia who was sitting up in her bed, and he grinned in relief. Standing up, he clasped her hand in his, "You're awake, thank goodness," he said, "we've been really worried about you."

Alexia smiled, "so I've been told. Why are you sleeping here, and not in a bed?" she asked.

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, "I wanted to be here when you woke up," he said, and looked at the floor, "or if you didn't."

Alexia squeezed his hand, "I'm going to be just fine, Daniel. We'll just have to watch out for Xenon on future planets."

Daniel looked into her eyes, "I was so scared," he admitted.

Alexia pulled him into a hug, which he returned fiercely, "I'm sorry I scared you, Daniel," she said.

Daniel pulled back, and smiled, "Just don't do it again, got it," he joked.

Alexia smiled back, "I'll try," she said.

"So, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked.

"Well, except for this headache, I feel fine," she answered.

Daniel nodded and stood up, "I am under strict orders to retrieve Sam, Teal'c, and Jack should you wake up, so I will be right back, ok," he said, and kissed her cheek, "get Janet to get you some aspirin."

Alexia nodded and leaned back into the pillows, "She went to tell General Hammond that I was awake, but I will when she gets back."

Daniel nodded and left the room. Janet returned a few minutes later with General Hammond in tow, "How are you feeling, Dr. Miller?" he asked.

Alexia smiled, "I have a headache, but, other than that, I feel a little weak, but fine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," General Hammond said, as SG-1 walked through the door. General Hammond smiled at her, then left the room.

"Hey kiddo," Jack said, walking over to her bed, "how you feeling?"

Alexia grinned at him, "I feel fine, Jack."

"I'm going to get you some aspirin, Alex," Janet said, and Alexia smiled at her gratefully.

"I am glad to hear that you are feeling better, AlexiaMiller," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, Teal'c"

"Hey, you still look a little pale, are you sure you feel ok," Sam asked.

"I just have a headache," Alexia said, "and I'm a little tired."

Janet handed her some aspirin, and then turned to everyone else, "Ok, Alex needs rest, so I'm going to have to kick all of you out," she said, and seeing Daniel about to protest, "Yes, all of you."

Jack nodded, "I'm glad you're feeling better, kiddo," he said, and left the room.

"As am I," Teal'c said, smiled at her, and followed Jack out of the room.

"Get some sleep, Alex," Sam said, "and rest, ok. No studying, that's not resting."

Alexia smiled, "You know me too well. I promise, no studying."

Sam smiled and left the room. Daniel turned to Alexia, "Well, it seems that I, too, am being kicked out. Get some sleep, ok," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you when you wake up."

Alexia nodded, "Hey, you get some sleep, too, got it," she said, clasping her hand in his.

Daniel squeezed her hand, "Yes, Ma'am."


	6. Chapter Six

SGC

January 24th, 2005

2:00am

"UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION"

Alexia was jarred out of her sleep by the alarm. Throwing on some clothes, she raced to the control room, hoping that it was SG-1. They were 12 hours overdue to return from P7-653, and everyone was beginning to get worried about them.

"I'm receiving the Tok'ra's IDC," Alexia heard someone say as she entered the room. When SG-1 became eight hours overdue, General Hammond had contacted the Tok'ra for help. They had said that they would send Jacob as soon as they could, and sure enough, Alexia watched as General Carter walked through the Stargate with five other men.

Twenty minutes later, Jacob, General Hammond, SG teams 2-4, and Alexia were in the briefing room, "Ok, people, we do know, from Tok'ra intelligence, that they are being held captive by Apophis' Jaffa. However, this is all we know," General Hammond said, "Frankly, before we even attempt a rescue, we need to know more information."

"What if we use a decoy," Alexia said, an idea forming in her mind.

General Hammond turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if we sent someone in to gather the information you need," Alexia explained.

"How would they gather the information," Jacob asked.

Alexia shrugged, "by being captured themselves."

"And just how would that help us rescue SG-1 if another person is captured." General Hammond said.

"A wire," Alexia said simply.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Dr. Miller," Jacob asked.

"I'm suggesting that you send one person in wearing a wire. We know that the Goa'uld know how to use radios now, so that's out. Let the person get captured, and then they can use the wire to transmit information back to other people waiting. We know that most of the cultures we come across speak some English, but that's the only language that we have on Earth that they speak. We have no evidence that the Goa'uld or anyone else can speak another language," she said, and General Hammond knew where this was going. Alexia turned to Jacob, "General Carter, can you speak any other language besides English fluently?"

Jacob was confused, "Yes, Spanish and French," he said, wondering what Alexia's point was.

"Dr. Miller," General Hammond said, "a word please. Excuse us."

Alexia followed General Hammond into his office, "Dr. Miller," General Hammond began, "I know what you're thinking, and it might have actually worked, but I have to say no."

Alexia was shocked, "With all due respect, Sir, may I ask why?"

"It's simple, Doctor, with the planet's Xenon levels, we can't send you. That's why you didn't go in the first place," General Hammond said.

"Yes, sir, I know that, but the Xenon levels on Ittan were much higher. This planet's Xenon levels are .5. We really don't know how long it will take to make me sick, or even if it will at all," Alexia said.

"Be that as it may, Doctor, it's a risk that I cannot allow you to take. I'm sorry," General Hammond said.

"Sir, it's a risk that I am prepared to take. Let me at least try. Even if the Xenon makes me sick, I should still have plenty of time to relay the information that is needed to attempt a rescue. Let me try it," Alexia pleaded.

"Are you sure, Doctor," General Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure," Alexia replied.

"Ok, then, I will allow you to try it. However, you will bring with you extra oxygen. I will not allow one team member to be lost while trying to save the rest"

Alexia smiled, "Yes, Sir."

Thirty minutes later, Alexia found herself alone on a strange planet. The Tok'ra and SG teams 2-4 had found a place on the planet's surface that would allow them to keep an eye out for Jaffa. General Carter had pointed her in the direction of the place where SG-1 was being held, and Alexia had walked in that direction. Her spare oxygen was tucked in her sock and, hopefully, covered by her baggy pants. She knew that the Jaffa would take her pack and gun when she was captured, but she was hoping that they wouldn't think to look in her sock. She followed the path carefully, and had just spotted the building when a voice rang out behind her, "Drop your weapon."

Alexia turned toward the voice to find several Jaffa behind her, and she dropped the gun. The Jaffa advanced on her, "Where are the others," one asked.

Alexia looked him in the eye, "There are no others. I came alone, without orders," she said.

"We'll see about that," the Jaffa said, and then turned to two others, "Put her with the rest of them."

The two Jaffa led Alexia into the building. They took her down three flights of stairs and down a long hallway that ended in a cell. She spotted Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c resting, but Jack was alert, and as he saw her appear, she watched his face fall. The Jaffa took her pack and threw her into the cell with them. Alexia kept her footing and smiled, it had actually worked.

Jack walked over to her, "Please tell me I'm hallucinating," he said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Alexia smiled at him, "I've come to rescue you," she said.

"Yah, that worked out real well," Jack said, sarcastically, "you know he's going to hurt you."

Alexia sighed, following his gaze to where Daniel was sleeping, "Yeah, I know, but I'm hoping that we won't be here that long."

"Wait, General Hammond actually sent you? What about the Xenon," Jack asked.

"Believe me, he didn't want to, and he sent me with extra oxygen," Alexia said, and smiled.

"What?" Jack asked, noticing her smile.

Alexia leaned to his ear, aware of the guards twenty feet away, "and a wire."

Jack looked at her, "ok?"

Alexia whispered in his ear again, "General Carter, three SGC teams, and five Tok'ra are waiting for my intelligence," she said.

"Oh, ok," Jack answered, as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Both turned to see the Jaffa that had captured Alex coming back, "We haven't found your friends yet, but rest assured, we will. It will do you good to simply tell us where they are," he said.

"I told you that I came alone, without orders. They wouldn't authorize a rescue mission, so I acted alone," Alexia said.

"You did WHAT!" Alexia heard from behind her. Without turning, she knew that Daniel was awake.

"You don't really expect me to believe you, do you," the Jaffa asked, ignoring Daniel.

Alexia shrugged, "No, I don't."

"We will see who is right," the Jaffa said, and quickly turned and walked away.

Alexia waited until he was down the hallway before turning around, noticing that everyone was awake now. Jack leaned down to her ear, "you calm him down, and I'll tell Carter and Teal'c what you told me, ok," he said.

"Ok," she answered, as Daniel walked over to them. Jack walked over to Carter and Teal'c. Daniel stopped in front of her, "What are you doing here?" he asked, quietly.

Alexia sighed, "I'm part of your rescue team. I didn't really act alone, but let's just say that even if they do find everyone else, it's them who will lose, not us."

"Fine, ok," Daniel said, "how is you getting captured going to help rescue us?" he asked.

"I'm wearing a wire," she explained, "I'm the bait, and they fell for it."

"Why you?" he asked, the concern showing in his eyes.

"Because we didn't know how closely you would be guarded, so we're conducting the exchange in a different language. Spanish and French. General Carter speaks both, and so do I," she said, hoping he had forgotten the reason that she didn't go in the first place.

But he hadn't, "What about the Xenon," he asked, fear now in his eyes, "General Hammond knew about that and he still sent you?"

Alexia looked at the ground, "I told him that I wanted to come, and he agreed to let me try it. He sent me with extra oxygen, just in case."

"But what if it doesn't work, Alex. I mean, I know that it's a good plan, but what if it doesn't work? How long can spare oxygen keep you well," he asked.

Alexia looked into his eyes, "That was a risk I was willing to take," she said.

"But why?" he asked, "Alex, why would you do something like that?"

"I wasn't going to just leave you guys here. You know me better than that. Did you really expect me to just sit there? I am not going to lose the only people who have really cared about me in years," she said, looking down, "Daniel, you're the most important person in my life, did you really think that I wasn't going to do everything I could to get you back safely. You'd have done the same thing and you know it."

"Ok, you're right, I'm sorry, I just worry about you. Now what's the plan," he asked.

Alexia smiled, "I'm glad you asked," she said, as they walked over to Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. Alexia explained the plan to them and then contacted General Carter. They decided that the best time to act out their plan would be at night, so they decided to wait until the following night.

The first part of the day passed without incident. At about 4:00, the Jaffa that had captured Alexia returned, with about six Jaffa, "Take her," he said, and while the remaining Jaffa held back a struggling Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c, two others grabbed Alexia and led her away.

"Where are you taking me," she asked, afraid. She had known that this was probably going to happen, but that didn't make her any less afraid. They led her into a room, and the first Jaffa signaled to the others to leave them alone.

"Now, girl, are you going to tell me where your little friends are?" he said, "or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He held up a poker looking device, which Alexia immediately recognized.

Alexia held her ground, "I told you that I acted alone. Now, you're right, by now, since I, too, have disappeared, another team has probably been sent through, but if they have, I wouldn't know who they are, much less where they are," she said, preparing herself for pain.

The pain came, and despite herself, Alexia screamed. It seemed unending, but Alexia refused to break down. Too many people were dependent on her, "You might as well kill me," she said, when he stopped, "because I'm not going to tell you anything."

This seemed to aggravate the Jaffa even more, and the pain came again, both through the device and physically. He stopped once more, "Tell me, it will do you good. I will stop the pain."

Alexia glared up at him, "Never," she said.

He tortured her until she blacked out, and then ordered the Jaffa to take her back to the others.

The rest of SG-1 had been waiting anxiously, and when they heard footsteps, they all looked up apprehensively. Jack turned to Daniel, "listen, no matter what they have done to her, do not agitate them. The last thing we need is someone else being tortured. You're the one she's going to want to see, not us, so just behave yourself, ok."

Daniel looked at him, and knew that he was right, "ok, I will," he said, and then wished he could take it back when he saw what they had done to her. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything, and watched as the Jaffa laid her on the ground of the cell. Daniel and Sam immediately rushed to her side. Daniel put her head in his lap, and quickly felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one, and looked at Sam, "She's alive," he said, as Sam looked her over.

"That's good," she said, "where's her extra oxygen. She could probably use it now." She didn't like the sound of Alexia's labored breathing.

"Try to wake her up, Daniel," Jack said, as he helped Carter hunt for Alexia's oxygen. Teal'c kept an eye on the Jaffa.

Daniel stroked Alexia's hair, and whispered, "Alex, wake up," he said, gently shaking her. He was rewarded with a groan, and then Alexia sat up, "Good God, that hurt," she said, her breathing still labored, her eyes closed.

Sam looked at her; she was very pale, "Alex, where's your spare oxygen?"

Alexia opened her eyes and looked at her, "Oh shit," she said, noticing that she was blurry, "it's in my sock," she said, feeling the blackness try to claim her.

Daniel heard her, "What, what is it Alex," he said, as Sam got out Alexia's spare oxygen.

Alexia turned to face him, "you're blurry. You're all blurry," she said, "We were hoping that since the Xenon levels were lower that it would take longer for it to make me sick. It has taken longer, but not long enough," she said, as Sam handed her the oxygen.

Alexia looked at her, and saw by the defeated look in Sam's eyes that Sam had figured out what she too had figured out. "Take it, Alex," she said.

Alexia shook her head, "I doesn't matter, Sam, even if I took it now, it would run out far before the rescue tonight."

"What? What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, "Of course it will help you."

Alexia turned to him, noticing the blackness around her vision, "It would only be postponing the inevitable," she said, taking his hand. The blackness was closer. She turned to Jack, "Tell General Hammond that I have no regrets," she said, "and that I wouldn't change a thing. Also, tell him that it was in no way his fault. I was coming whether he wanted me to or not."

Jack nodded, "I'd rather not, so why don't you lay back down and try to rest," he said. Alexia did as she was told, and laid her head back down in Daniel's lap. The sound of footsteps fell on the hallway outside, and hiding Alexia's oxygen in his jacket, Jack and Sam walked to the door of the cell.

Only one Jaffa was walking toward them, and he quickly glanced behind him, "I am Krenak, of the Tok'ra, and General Carter says that he has moved up the rescue in light of the danger to Dr. Miller. I will be leaving with you. Be ready in one hour," he whispered quickly, then spoke loudly, "We have come to find out if the girl is ready to talk, yet."

Jack looked around at Alexia, "She's dying, you bastard. She won't tell you anything, and she couldn't even if she was willing."

Alexia heard the yelling at the door, and looked into the eyes of her best friend, "I'm not going to be conscious much longer, Daniel," she said, closing her eyes at the fear, concern, and love she saw in his. A few tears trickled out before she could stop them. She reopened them a few minutes later and looked at him, "I love you," she whispered, then fell unconscious.

"She's unconscious, Jack," Daniel said, defeated, and Jack came over to them. He relayed the message from Krenak, and handed Daniel Alexia's oxygen, "Hold this over her mouth. Make her breathe this in. It should help her until we can get her back home."

Daniel nodded, and held the device over Alexia's mouth, "I sure hope so."

An hour later, they heard a commotion upstairs, and then Jacob appeared. He blew the lock on the cell, and they followed him, Daniel carrying Alexia, "Is she going to be ok?" Jacob asked.

"We hope so," Sam said, as they made their way back to the gate.


	7. Chapter Seven

SGC

January 25th, 2005

11:00 am

Daniel made his way down to the infirmary. Alexia had woken up about three hours ago, and he had been told to take her home. They had been given a week of downtime. Walking into the infirmary, he spotted her sitting on her bed, and he grinned at her. "Hey, you," he said, walking over to her, "I've been told to take you home. And then tonight, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c are going to meet us at O'Malley's at 7:00, if you're up to it, that is," he said, glad that she was going to be ok.

Alexia nodded, and gingerly stood up, still a little sore from the device that had been used on her. They made their way off the base, and to Daniel's car. Once in the car, he asked, "So, you want to go to your place, or mine."

"It doesn't matter," she said, leaning back into her seat.

"Your place it is," he said, glancing at her sideways, "hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered, "just a little sore." She patted his hand.

He grabbed her hand before she could take it away and intertwined their fingers. He had spent most of the last day thinking of her last words to him before she fell unconscious, and wondered what they meant, and if she had really meant them. He wanted to know, but didn't know how to bring it up. They rode the rest of the way to her apartment in silence.

Alexia walked into her apartment, and turned on the light. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that her answering machine was blinking. She hit the button as Daniel came up behind her.

"You have three new messages," the automated voice told her, and then the messages started:

"Hey Alex, it's Grandma. Just wondering if you were coming this weekend or not. Give me a call. Love you."

Alexia sighed, she had forgotten about that. Gram would kill her if she found out she was off and didn't go.

"This message is for Alexia Miller. This is Sgt. Hiller with the Dallas Police Department. If you would give me a call at your earliest convenience, I need to speak to you about the parole of Thomas Franco and Eddie Williams. Thank you."

Alexia froze and stared at the machine. Parole. They had paroled them? She had been told that wouldn't be possible.

"Hey Al, it's Brandon. I know you've probably heard by now. I'm sorry. We tried our best, but they would only hold Gary Young on the murder charges. Oh, and your Grandmother called and invited me this weekend, so maybe I'll see you there. Call me."

Alexia backed away from the machine, "No, nonononono," she said.

Daniel had a pretty good idea what the last two messages were about, and reached out to hold her, "Hey, it'll be ok, I promise I am not going to let them hurt you, ok."

Alexia accepted his comfort, "I was told that parole wouldn't be possible for at least four more years."

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said, rubbing her back gently.

"I'll be ok," she said, pulling back, "It's just a shock."

Daniel nodded, "Now, what's this thing that your Grandmother is having this weekend?" he asked.

Alexia sighed, "Well, it's a tradition. A family reunion. I was hoping I would be working, and not be able to go, but since I'm off, I'm going to have to," she said.

"Why wouldn't you want to go," Daniel asked.

"Because my father will be there. And my brother. And I really don't want to see them. That's probably why Gram invited Brandon, so I wouldn't have to face them alone."

"Why wouldn't you want to see your father and brother? And who's Brandon," he asked, as they sat on the couch.

"Because of the hell they put my mother through. I was ten when they got divorced, but even before then, I knew that my father was not a good man. And my brother Ethan is just like him. They can't find anything right with me," she said, frowning, then smiled, "Brandon is Adam's brother. He was my lifeline for a while after Adam died. If he goes and I don't, he's going to get mad."

"So are you going to go," he asked.

Alexia looked at him, "Will you come with me?" she asked, "I mean, if you don't want to, I'll understand, but even with Brandon, I still don't want to go alone."

"Of course I'll go, Alex," he said, and smiled at her. Then he stood up, and started pacing, deciding how to bring up the one topic that he wanted to discuss right now.

Alexia was struck by his sudden change in behavior, "Daniel, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Alex, I need to ask you something," he said, kneeling in front of her, "It's been driving me crazy all day."

"What is it, Daniel," she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Do you remember when we were on the planet and you were about to fall unconscious?"

Alexia's fingers froze and she knew exactly where this was going. What if he didn't feel the same? She had said it because she didn't want to die without him knowing. She nodded, "Yes, I do, Daniel," she said, keeping her voice calm.

Daniel looked into her eyes, "Do you remember what you told me?" he asked.

Alexia knew that if she just said no that she could get out of this really quickly, but she didn't really want to, and decided to tell the truth. "Yes," she whispered, looking down.

Daniel lifted her chin with his finger and looked again into her eyes, "What I really need to know is if you meant it," he said, scared at what her answer would be.

Alexia felt tears come to her eyes, knowing that there was probably no chance that he felt the same about her. Sure, she knew he loved her, but more in the way that Jack and Sam loved her, not the way that she loved him, "Yes, I meant it," she said.

Daniel grinned and wiped away her tears, "Good," he whispered, hugging her tightly, "because I love you, too."

Alexia hugged him back just as tightly, and was shocked at what he said, "You do?" she asked.

Daniel laughed, "Of course I do," he said, pulling back to look at her, "How could I not fall for you," he said, cupping her cheek with his hand, "you're perfect."

Alexia smiled, "Now we all know that's not true, but I feel the same way about you, so I'll let it slide."

Daniel smiled, then turned serious, "Alex, you really have no idea how scared I was yesterday. I really thought that you were going to die in my arms and I never would have been able to tell you how I feel. Promise me that you won't do something that dangerous again."

Alexia sighed, "Daniel, I can't promise you that. Do you really think that I'm just going to sit there and do nothing when I can do something? I don't regret what I did, Daniel. I'm glad that I lived, but even if I hadn't lived, I would still have no regrets. You would do the same thing for us and you know it. If my dying meant that you would have lived, then that was the choice that I was prepared to make."

"But Alex," he started, but she cut him off.

"No buts, Daniel, it's over and done with, and if, in the future I have to make the same choice again, I will," she said.

Daniel looked into her eyes, "I don't want to lose you," he said, I love you too much. I just want to be with you."

"Then face reality, Daniel, we're in the wrong job. I don't want to lose you either, but every time you or I go through the Stargate, that is always a possibility. For now, we'll just have to be happy that we are alive and together," she said, and then frowned, "But, Daniel, we both know that nothing can happen between us. It's not allowed."

"Alex, I love you. Do you really think I'm going to let work keep us apart? A while ago I talked to Jack. He said that as long as we didn't work together that we could be together. We're not in the military, Alex, we can't be court-martialed for it."

"So, three months, then" she said.

Daniel nodded, "three long months," he said.

"Well, that's not as long as Jack and Sam have waited," she said.

Daniel nodded, "True," he said, "but I still wish we didn't have to wait."

"I know," she answered, looking at her watch, "I should probably call all those people back. Then I think I'm going to take a nap before tonight."

"Ok," Daniel said as he stood up, "I guess I'll leave you alone then."

Alexia grabbed his arm, "Stay with me, please," she said.

Daniel looked at her, "Alex, that's really not a good idea."

"Please, Daniel, I just want to be close to you."

"Ok, Alex," he said, "I'll stay."

Daniel left after they woke up from the nap, and was back to pick her up at 6:30. They drove to O'Malley's in silence, and found that they were the last to arrive.

"Hey, guys, over here," they heard Jack yell, and they made their way in that direction. Daniel sat next to Teal'c and Alexia lowered herself gingerly into the chair between him and Sam.

"You still sore, huh?" Jack asked her.

Alexia smiled, "Just a little," she said, trying to make herself comfortable.

Jack nodded, "So, what are your plans for the week," he asked.

"Actually, I have a family reunion to go to this weekend at my Grandmother's house," Alexia said.

"Don't you just hate those," Sam asked.

Alexia looked at her, "Yes, I do."

Teal'c looked at them, "What is a family reunion?" he asked.

"It's where everyone who's alive in your family and is willing to subject themselves to the torture of spending time with each other come together to torture each other," Alexia said.

"But why would one subject himself to this?" Teal'c asked.

"Because they're still your family," Alexia said, and turned to everyone else, "So, what are your plans?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to go to D.C. and visit some friends," Sam said.

Jack grinned, "I'm going fishing. In Minnesota, and I'd better not get any calls while I'm gone."

"I am going to Chulak to spend time with my son," Teal'c said.

Alexia nodded, and they talked of other things for a while. By 9:00, Alexia was about ready to drop. Her body ached, and she was, for some reason, unbelievably tired, even though she had slept for about 3 hours earlier that day. Daniel stood up, "Ok, guys, we're going to head out before she falls asleep right here. Come on, Alex," he said, helping her up, "I'm taking you home."

"Bye guys," Alexia said, yawning, "have fun on your trips."

"Get some sleep, Alex," Sam said.

Alexia nodded, and she and Daniel walked to his car. Alexia carefully got into the car, "God, I'm so sore."

Daniel took her hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'm sorry," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Not your fault," she said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Daniel drove back to her apartment and waited for her to get ready for bed. She got into her bed, and he pulled the covers around her, "Good-night, Alex," he said.

Alexia looked at him, and almost asked him to stay, but knowing that that would be a very bad idea, she grabbed his hand instead, "I wish you could stay," she said.

Daniel smiled, "So do I. Soon," he said, kissing her forehead, "Now go to sleep."

"'Night, Daniel," she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Alex." He said, and walked out of the room. After checking the windows and doors, he let himself out of her apartment, using the spare key that she had given him about six months ago.


	8. Chapter Eight

Catherine Langford's House

January 28th, 2005

3:00pm

Alexia stepped out of the cab, warily. She really didn't want to face all of these people. Daniel got out of the other side of the cab and took their luggage from the cabbie, who had gotten it out of the trunk. He came to stand beside her, and she took her suitcase from him. "It'll be ok," he told her as the walked to the front door of the house.

Alexia nodded, and reached up to knock on the door. It was immediately opened by a man who appeared to be in his late fifties, "So you actually decided to show up," he said, addressing Alexia and ignoring Daniel, "Decided that you could tear yourself away from your precious job long enough to see your family."

"Hello, Father," Alexia said, stepping in the house, "this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, a friend of mine from work."

Daniel held his hand out to the older man, who simply looked at him and turned and walked away. Daniel lowered his hand, and looked at Alexia.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as her father called out, "Catherine, your sorry excuse for a Granddaughter is here."

Catherine came into the room, "Alexia," she said, hugging her, "ignore your father. It's good to see you." She turned to Daniel, "Daniel, how are you?"

"I'm fine Catherine, and you," Daniel asked, hugging her, watching as a man around twenty-seven came into the room and walked up to Alexia.

"Just fine, just fine. So glad that you could make it. How's work," she asked, pulling him aside, "how is she doing really?"

Daniel glanced at Alexia, then turned to Catherine, "She's doing good, actually. She's very good at what she does," he said, wondering how much he should tell her.

Alexia watched her grandmother pull Daniel aside and hoped he didn't tell her too much. She turned her focus to the other man in the room. "Brandon," she whispered, as he captured her in a hug, "it's been too long, Brandon."

Brandon smiled at her, "You're right, it has," he said, letting her go, "how are you?"

Alexia grinned, "I'm fine, Brandon," she said, leading him over to where Daniel and Catherine were talking. "Brandon, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, a very good friend of mine. Daniel, this is Brandon."

Daniel shook Brandon's hand, noticing his wary expression, "Nice to meet you Brandon," he said, "Alex has told me a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same, Doctor," Brandon answered, looking at Alexia.

"Please call me Daniel," Daniel said, getting the feeling that he wasn't well liked by this man.

"Be nice, Brandon," Catherine said, and turned to Alexia, "you'll be in your old room, and Daniel can stay in the guest room next to yours, ok."

"Thanks Gram," Alexia said, and picked up her luggage. Daniel followed suit, and they made their way up the stairs. Alexia showed Daniel his room and put her stuff down in hers, when she heard a cold voice in the doorway, "Hey, Alexia."

Alex turned, stiffening, "Ethan," she said, trying to get passed him out of the room.

He wouldn't let her by, "Why did you even bother to come? You've never bothered before, miss high and mighty."

Alexia looked at him coldly, "Let me by Ethan," she said, and he moved out of her way. In the hall, she met Daniel coming out of his room. Daniel regarded the man and knew automatically that this must be Ethan. "Daniel, my brother Ethan, Ethan, my friend Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, so this is one of the people that are so important to you?" Ethan asked, his dislike for her apparent in his voice.

"Yes, Ethan," she answered, "he is."

Ethan turned his attention to Daniel, "Trust me, man, she's not worth it," he said, and walked away.

Daniel looked down at Alexia, "Why don't they like you?" he asked.

"Because I put them in jail," Alexia answered, "a long time ago."

"Because of your mother?" he asked.

Alexia nodded, "Yeah, they put her in the hospital, so I put them in jail. It helped that I was best friends with the sheriff's daughter," she said, and looked into his eyes, "Not all of my family is like them, though, I promise. My Aunt May and Uncle Charlie are great. So is my cousin Kaylee. They should all be here, too. I say we go find them." She took his hand and led him down the hall.

He squeezed her hand, "Oh, and just so you know, I don't agree with him," he said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He stopped her and held her face in his hands, "I think that you are totally worth it."

"Thank you, Daniel," she said, kissing his cheek. She led him down to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered.

"Ali," a middle-aged woman yelled when they entered the room, and Alexia found herself trapped in a hug.

"Hi, Aunt May," she said, pulling away, and hugging the man that had come up, "Hey, Uncle Charlie."

"How's my favorite niece," Charlie asked.

"Ha, Ha, Uncle Charlie, we all know that I'm your only niece." Alexia said, stepping back by Daniel, once again taking his hand in hers.

"Well, that's just less competition for you," Charlie said, and then turned to Daniel, "Who's this you got with you Ali-Cat," he asked.

"Uncle Charlie, Aunt May, this is a friend of mine from work, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel, my Aunt May and Uncle Charlie."

Charlie stuck out his hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Doctor," he said.

Daniel shook his hand, grateful that this was one person who did seem genuinely happy to meet him, "Call me Daniel, please," he said.

"Ok, Daniel it is," he said, as Catherine walked over to the group.

She stopped by Alexia, "Tonight we're going to Rossiti's for dinner. Be ready at 7:30 sharp," she said.

"Rossiti's, gram," Alexia groaned, "I didn't bring anything to wear to Rossiti's."

"Well, that just means we'll have to go shopping," a new voice rang out from behind them.

Alexia turned, "Hey Kay," she said, hugging the new arrival.

"Hey, Al," Kaylee said.

Alexia pulled back, "Kaylee, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, a friend from work. Daniel, my cousin Kaylee."

Daniel shook hands with Kaylee, "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You, too," Kaylee answered and turned to Alexia, "So, I'm stealing you to go shopping. Dr. Jackson, if you'll excuse us. Mom, Gram, want to come?" she asked the other two women there.

"Nah, you girls have fun," May said, and Catherine nodded her agreement.

"Ok, looks like it's just us," Kaylee said, "Be outside in five minutes."

"Ok, Kay," Alexia answered, then turned to Daniel, "I won't be gone that long. Stay away from my father and Ethan, ok. They would like nothing more than to antagonize you."

Daniel nodded, and Alexia turned to her Uncle Charlie, "Watch out for him," she whispered, and then made her way outside to meet Kaylee.

By 7:15 that evening, Alexia was exhausted, sore, and ready to go to sleep. She really didn't know how she was going to survive the dinner. Kaylee had drug her around to about ten stores to try and find a dress. Then they had gotten their hair done. Alexia was glad to hear that Daniel and her Uncle Charlie had been getting along great and that Brandon seemed to be trying. Putting the final touches on her make-up, she started when there was a knock on the door.

Daniel knocked on her door, not wanting to just walk in, "Alex," he called, "you ready." He was unprepared when she opened the door, and the sight of her took his breath away. She was wearing a black dress that went just above her knees and hugged every curve of her body. It had spaghetti straps and a neckline that fell just below her neck. It looked wonderful on her.

"You like," Alexia asked, amused at his reaction.

Daniel looked into her eyes, "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said, eyeing him in his black suit, "You look quite good yourself."

He nodded and took her hand in his, "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she answered, and they made their way downstairs.

The conversation was light throughout dinner, and with Catherine's help, Alexia and Daniel's job was brought up only twice. Everyone knew that she worked in Colorado, and that her job was classified, but that didn't stop them from asking questions. Alexia's father and Ethan avoided her the best they could, and she them. They didn't say one word to either Alexia or Daniel the entire time, which made the dinner a lot easier for everyone.

"So, anyway," her Aunt May was saying, "you really should visit more often. We miss you in Monroe."

Alexia sighed, "I know Aunt May. I'll try, ok."

Daniel knew that Alexia was being overtaxed by her family, so he stood up, "Alex," he said, holding his hand out to her, "Dance with me."

Alexia smiled at him gratefully and put her hand into his. He led her onto the dance floor, and took her into his arms.

Alexia put one arm around his neck, the other in his hand, and laid her head down onto his shoulder. It felt wonderful to be in his arms. "Thank you, Daniel," she said.

Daniel smiled down at her, "You looked like you needed a break."

"They just don't understand that I can't tell them. I mean Gram does, but she's the only one. The rest of them still see me as a child, and I am the youngest, but I'm not a child," she said.

"Shh," he said, "Just relax, and enjoy the moment."

Alexia sighed, content, "Why does this feel so right?"

"Because it is right," Daniel said, pulling her closer, reveling in their contact. They danced a few moments in silence before Daniel spoke, "Alex, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she answered.

"Why doesn't Brandon like me?" he asked.

Alexia lifted her head off of his shoulder, "It's not that he doesn't like you, Daniel," she said.

"Then what is it," he asked.

Alexia sighed, "Brandon's like an older brother. He very protective and feels that he has to approve of everything that I do," she said, and looked at him, "He's upset that I didn't get his permission. I finally did something without his approval and that's upsetting him."

Daniel nodded, "Ok, is that all?"

"Not exactly," she said, "he also thinks that you're too old for me."

"Ah," Daniel said, "how did I know that that was going to come up sooner or later while we were here." He looked at her, "Do you think that I'm too old for you?"

Alexia smiled, "Of course not, Daniel. While there is a big difference in our ages, I stopped noticing that a long time ago. We're both adults, our ages do not matter," she said.

"That's good," Daniel said, kissing her forehead, "because I'd hate to lose you because of something that stupid. What about the rest of your family?" he asked.

"Well, with the exception of my father and Ethan, they love you. You know Gram loves you, and she loves the fact that you can keep an eye on me. The rest of them just want to see me happy," she said, "I haven't been happy in a long while."

"Do I make you happy," he asked, running his hand up and down her back.

"More than you could ever imagine," she said, as the song ended.

Daniel let her go, immediately regretful that she was no longer in his arms, "You make me happy, too, Alex," he said, leading her over to the table.


	9. Chapter Nine

Daniel's Apartment  
March 31st, 2005  
7:00pm

Alexia knocked loudly on the door. Hugging her jacket tightly around her, she tried to put on a happy face. The door was opened a few moments later by Daniel, "Hey," he said, motioning her in, "what's up?"

Alexia walked into his living room and stood in the middle of the floor, "I talked to General Hammond today," she said, wondering how to tell him this. He was not going to be happy.

Daniel nodded, "What did he say?" he asked.

"I'm officially off SG-1," she said, "He says I have enough training that I can start my official job."

Daniel turned to her joyfully, but stopped at the look on her face. Taking a step closer to her, he took her hands in his, "why the long face? I thought that we'd been waiting for this," he said, hoping that she hadn't changed her mind.

Alexia sighed and looked at her feet. Pulling her hands from his, she blinked back tears. The oven timer went off and Daniel took one last look at her before going to take the food out of the oven. Alexia followed him and stood behind him, "He wants me to leave for D.C. on Monday. I'm to be based there," she whispered, still looking at the ground.

Daniel nearly dropped the dish he was holding. They had never considered this. They had always assumed that she would be based at Cheyenne Mountain. He sat the dish on top of the stove and turned to her, "What?" he whispered, shocked.

Alexia nodded, and the tears began to fall, "I asked him if there was any way that I could be based at the Mountain," she said, hugging herself.

Daniel wrapped her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "What did he say?" he asked, terrified at what her answer would be.

Alexia wrapped her arms around him, "he said that he would try his best, but that considering he wasn't going to be who I reported to, he didn't know how much difference what he said would make."

"Well, we'll just have to hope for the best, won't we," Daniel said, "General Hammond can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be. What else did he say?"

Alexia pulled back and looked him in the eye, "He said that he knew why I wanted to stay."

Daniel rested his forehead against hers, he had been afraid of this, "And.."

Alexia sighed, "He said that he would try his best to get me based at the mountain, but the minute our relationship began to interfere with either your work or mine, he would make sure that I was placed on the other side of the world, whether I wanted to be or not."

"What did you say?" Daniel asked.

"I told him that wouldn't be a problem," Alexia said, "he said to come back tomorrow and he would have an answer for me."

Daniel managed a weak grin, "Well, we might as well have fun tonight," he said, taking her hand, "Come eat dinner."

They made small talk over dinner, mostly about the latest object they had found about the defense object. They very carefully avoided talk of her leaving, but it was still in each of their minds. After dinner, Daniel led Alexia to the living room. Turning on the stereo, he held his hand out to her, "Dance with me," he said, pulling her into his arms.

As Alexia let him lead her in circles around the room, she couldn't help but think about the fact that she might be leaving in just a few days. The tears began to fall before she could stop them. Daniel noticed she was crying, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "Don't cry, Alex, please don't cry," he said.

"I don't want to leave," she said, stopping her tears.

"I know," he answered, looking down at her, "I don't want you to leave either."

"What happens if I don't get to stay," she said, looking in his eyes.

"We'll deal with that if it happens," he said.

"But, Daniel..," she started.

Daniel placed his finger to her lips, silencing her, "Don't think about it," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"How am I supposed to do that," Alexia whispered, her eyes locked on his.

"Like this," Daniel whispered back as he lowered his lips to hers.

Alexia let herself get lost in his kiss. She forgot about leaving and everything else just melted away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he unconsciously pulled her closer.

Daniel pulled back first, but didn't let her go, "Wow," he whispered, "I've been wanting to do that for months."

Alexia smiled, "So have I," she admitted, as she captured his lips with hers. This time they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Daniel and Alexia jumped apart, startled, and Daniel walked to the door. Opening it, he found Jack, Sam, and Teal'c standing outside. "We come bearing movies," Jack said, noticing that both Daniel and Alexia looked flushed, "Is this a bad time."

"No, no," Daniel answered, ushering them in, "what movies did you bring."

"Well, Teal'c decided that it was high time I saw Star Wars, and while Carter agrees with him, she brought The Matchmaker, some comedy. It's up to you guys which one to watch," Jack said, hanging up their jackets.

Alexia looked at Jack, "You've never seen Star Wars?" she asked in disbelief.

Jack grinned, "Well, ya know," he said.

"Jack, I was only seven years old when Star Wars came out, but I saw it," Daniel said, also in disbelief.

"I wasn't even born yet when it came out, and I've seen them all, numerous times," Alexia said.

"Well, then, it's unanimous, is it," Jack said, "Star Wars."

Everyone nodded, and they all found seats in Daniel's living room. Sam curled up in a chair, Teal'c sat in another. Jack sat at the foot of Sam's chair, leaning against it, and Daniel and Alexia sat on the couch.

They watched the movie in silence, each enjoying Jack's reactions to certain parts of it. When the movie was over, he turned to the rest of them, "See, do you see what you've done. Now I have to go and spend hard earned money to see the rest of them." He paused, "How many more are there again?"

"Well, at the moment, four more, but a new one comes out in two months," Sam answered, amused by Jack's reaction to the movie.

"Five!" Jack said, "that's a lot of money. See what you've done." He stood up, looking at his watch.

"Sorry, Sir," Sam said, hiding a grin, as she, too, stood up.

"But, O'Neill, it was a good movie, was it not?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, I suppose," Jack answered, "C'mon Teal'c, better get you back to the base. You ready, Carter?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam answered. Daniel and Alexia followed them to the door.

"Next time, we watch The Matchmaker," Alexia said, "it really is a great movie."

"See, Sir," Sam said, turning to Jack, "I'm not the only one who likes it."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, "See you later, Alex, Danny."

"Bye guys," Daniel said. Sam and Teal'c waved and then they were gone.

Alexia had forgotten about leaving during the movie, but, now, watching her best friends leave for the night brought everything back. Looking at her watch, she started to put on her jacket, "I should go, too, Daniel," she said, dreading what tomorrow would bring.

Daniel walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly, he whispered in her ear, "Stay."

Just one word. How could one simple word become so complex so quickly? Alexia pulled back slightly to look at him, "I can't," she said, stiffening in his arms.

He didn't let her go. "Why not?" he asked, looking into her eyes, surprised to see a trace of fear in them. He was puzzled, "Why are you afraid of me?"

Alexia sighed, and looked at the floor, "It's not you that I'm afraid of. It's just...ever since that night...I can't...I'm scared...since Adam, and that night...," she stopped trying to explain and looked back up at him, "I don't want to disappoint you," she whispered.

Daniel hugged her tightly, understanding at once what she was talking about and also understanding her fear, "Hey," he said, "It's ok, I promise that I have no intentions of pressuring you." He pulled back and cupped her face with his hands, "Tonight, I just want to hold you. Nothing else, ok. I'll wait."

Alexia didn't know what to say, he was being so understanding. She knew she didn't deserve his concern or understanding, but she was still very grateful for it. "Are you sure?" She looked into his eyes.

In response, Daniel leaned down and kissed her, "I am not going anywhere," he said, running his hand through her hair, "This is not going to be just a fling, Alex. I fell in love with you a long time ago. You're stuck with me." He kissed her again, long and deep.

After they broke apart, Alexia looked into his eyes, "Thank you, Daniel," she whispered, "Thank you so much."

Daniel smiled gently at her, "So, will you stay?"

"Yes," she answered, "I'll stay."

Daniel grinned, "Thank you," he said, leading her towards his bedroom.

At 8:00 the next morning, Alexia found herself waiting impatiently in General Hammond's office. Nervously tapping her fingers against her knee, she waited for the General's decision.

General Hammond looked over his desk at the young girl that sat across from him. 'I hope this works,' he thought, 'God knows that some of my people need happiness. This Jack and Sam thing is killing me.' Pulling himself from his thoughts, General Hammond turned his attention back to the young girl in his office, "Dr. Miller, I have spoken to your superiors in Washington. They have agreed to let you be based here," he said, noticing the smile that lit up her features.

Alexia tried to keep a straight face, but failed immensely, and smiled, "Thank you so much, sir," she said.

"You're welcome, Doctor. However, there are a few stipulations. I had to give some reason that I needed you to stay here. The first is that you are no longer allowed to go on missions with Dr. Jackson. This is my decision, and I have my reasons for it."

Alexia nodded, but was confused, "I understand that, Sir, but I was under the impression that I would no longer be going on missions at all."

General Hammond sighed, "That's the other thing. I told the Pentagon that the reason I wanted you based at the mountain was because you were very useful on missions. Therefore, you are our reserve archeologist. If we have a mission that needs an archeologist, and no one else is available, or someone gets sick or something, you will take their place on missions. I know that you aren't very comfortable with a lot of the people on the base, and I'm sure you have a good reason, but this is the only way that they will allow you to stay here," he explained

Alexia nodded, "I'll be fine, Sir," she said, "and thank you, again."

"Ok, Dr., tomorrow you do have to go to Washington to meet your superiors and the ambassadors to the countries that you will be our liaison with. You will be there for about a month, maybe two. You have to visit the countries, you know the whole diplomacy act. Then you will return to the mountain. You will still travel a lot, but you will be here a lot of the time. Your plane leaves at 0800 hours. Dismissed," he said, handing her a plane ticket.

Alexia accepted the plane ticket and walked out the door. She walked toward Daniel's office and wondered how he was going to take the stipulations. She knew that he worried about her when they went off world together, and was trying not to think of how worried he would be when he found out that she would be going off world without him. She just hoped that the fact that she wouldn't have to move to Washington would be enough. She entered the office to find him staring off into space. She paused in the doorway, "Hey, you," she said.

He turned at the sound of her voice, "Hey, what did General Hammond say," he asked, his nervousness apparent in his voice.

"Let's go to lunch somewhere and I'll tell you before I go home to pack," she said.

Daniel felt his heart begin to rip in two, she had to go home to pack, "So, he's sending you to Washington," he said, and placed his head in his hands, "Damn it."

Alexia walked in the office and shut the door. Then she got down on her knees in front of him. Placing her hands on his knees, she lifted his chin with one hand to look into his eyes, "Just for a little while. I have to get adjusted with my new superiors, meet the leaders of the countries, and so forth. General Hammond predicts that it will take a month, two at the most. Then I get to come back home. I'm just worried about how much trouble you can get into in two months and I won't be able to be here," she explained.

Daniel pulled her to him in a bone-crushing hug, "Thank God. I was so worried," he whispered in her ear.

Alexia hugged him back, "there are a few stipulations," she said, and pulled away, avoiding his eyes. He really wasn't going to like this.

"Such as..." Daniel trailed off, waiting for her response.

"I'm no longer allowed to go on missions with you, but I will have to go on some missions as a reserve archeologist. If someone gets sick or one of the teams without an archeologist needs one," she said in a rush.

Daniel slumped back in his chair. So, in exchange for getting to have her near, he had to deal with her risking her life to go on missions. Missions that he wouldn't be able to watch her back on. Missions that he probably wouldn't even be here for. He looked at her, and noticed that she seemed very interested in the floor. She could take care of herself, that he knew, and she loved going off-world. But eight years of experience had taught him that not every mission goes according to plan. In fact, most of them don't. She was going to get hurt. He didn't know if he could deal with that. He brought her eyes to his, "Do you want this?" he whispered, cupping her cheek.

"I want to be here. With you. I don't want to move to Washington. I want to stay here with my friends and the people that care about me. I love going off-world, and while I would prefer going with you, it's the only way they'll let me stay at the mountain, and I want that more than anything," she whispered back, bringing her hand up to cover his.

Daniel smiled, "Then everything will be okay. Now let's go to lunch."


	10. Chapter Ten

Planet P39-790  
June 4, 2005

Daniel sighed, looking over at Jack and Sam, "Just a simple mission. In and out, no time at all. Wasn't that what you guys said? I should have stayed at home like Teal'c did."

Jack turned to him, "Well, we had no idea that this would happen, now did we? Besides, the Huliatians said that we were free to leave tomorrow morning. They have informed us that they know we are not a threat, and only need to clear up a few more things. At least they are actually going to let us go," he said.

Daniel put is head in his hands, "I know, it's just we've been here a week. I expected to be here a day, two at the most," he said, becoming lost in his thoughts.

"Daniel, why are you making such a big deal about this?" Sam asked.

Daniel looked at her, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing," he said, glancing at his watch.

"Well, it's obviously not nothing, so why don't you spill. We do have the whole night," Jack said, looking at him, "Why do you keep looking at your watch, we're not going anywhere."

"I was supposed to take Alex out tonight," Daniel said, pulling something out of his pants pocket.

"Well, Daniel, I'm sure she'll understand. I think that she probably expects stuff like this," Sam said, reassuringly.

Daniel nodded, "I know, but tonight was special," he said, handing the object from his pocket to Sam.

Jack leaned over to get a better look, and he and Sam stared openmouthed at the object in Sam's palm. They both looked back up at Daniel.

Daniel nodded, "I was going to propose tonight. I made the reservations a month ago," he said, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"Damn, I'm sorry Daniel," Jack said.

"It's not your fault, Jack," Daniel said, "it's just that I had everything planned, and my plans have gone down the drain. Now I have to come up with something else."

"It's a beautiful ring, Daniel," Sam said, as she handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Sam," Daniel said, accepting back the ring. He stood up and made his way to one of the cots in the room. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Wake me when we can get out of here."

Jack and Sam exchanged a look as they watched Daniel walk away. Jack leaned closer to Sam, "Ok, Carter," he whispered, "we have officially screwed up this time."

"It was at your insistence that we came here, Sir," Sam replied.

"Because you said it would be beneficial to defeating the Goa'uld."

Sam sighed, "I know, Sir," she said, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Carter, but this really sucks," he said, standing up and holding out a hand to help her up.

Sam took Jack's hand and allowed him to help her up, "I know, Sir," she said, looking at Daniel, "let's get some sleep. We'll get out of here in the morning. Maybe we can come up with something then."

They were awakened the next morning by Ulin, the leader of the Huliatian people, "You are free to go back to your planet now," he said, startling Jack, Sam, and Daniel awake.

"Ah, good," Jack said, standing up and running a hand through his hair, "I trust we will get our stuff back."

"Of course," Ulin said, "as long as you promise never to return to our planet."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, as he, Sam, and Daniel followed Ulin's people to the Stargate. Once they arrived there, Jack turned to Sam, "dial her up."

Sam dialed home while Jack typed in his IDC code, "Well," Jack said, "we won't be seeing you. Your loss."

Daniel chuckled as he walked through the gate. Jack just couldn't resist terrorizing others. He appeared on the other side and paused on the ramp, waiting for Jack and Sam, who followed through a few moments later. General Hammond was waiting, "We debrief in an hour,' he said, "and then you can tell me why a two day mission took a week."

Daniel, Jack, and Sam nodded, and made their way to the infirmary to let Janet poke and prod them. Daniel sat on the infirmary bed as Janet checked him over, part of his mind wondering why Alexia hadn't come to find him, yet. After Janet was finished checking him over, he made his way to his office, hoping that Alexia was there. She wasn't there, but there was a note on his desk:

"Daniel,

I had hoped that you would be back before now, but given that that is not the case, then I hope you are back before I return. I have to make an emergency trip to Germany. It shouldn't take too long, and I hope to be back by Wednesday. Sorry I couldn't be here to welcome you back. I really wanted to stay, but this couldn't be avoided. Call me when you get in. I miss you, and God, I hope you're alright. I've been worried. I love you.

Love,

Alex"

Daniel sighed, "Well, that's just great," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the briefing room to debrief with General Hammond.

A few hours later, he entered his apartment with a sack of groceries. After putting the groceries away, he picked up the phone and dialed Alexia's cell phone number hoping that she wouldn't mind him waking her up. If he remembered correctly it was about four or five in the morning in Germany, but he really wanted to hear her voice, and he knew that she was probably worried about him.

Alexia's ringing phone woke her up. Glancing at the alarm clock, she noticed that it said 4:37, and wondered who would be waking her up. "Damn, I just fell asleep," she muttered to herself as she answered the phone, "Hello," she said, sleepily.

Daniel couldn't help but grin. It astounded him how much things had changed in such a short time. Just a simple thing like hearing her voice made him smile, "Hey, you," he said.

Alexia woke up fully as she recognized the voice on the other end, "Daniel," she said, her relief apparent in her voice, "Thank God you're safe. I was so worried. What happened?"

"Mission just took a little longer than we expected. We're all fine, no one got injured. We were just unwelcome, that's all. They had to make sure we weren't a future threat. How are you? Why the sudden trip to Germany?" he asked, lying down on the couch.

"I'm fine, just relieved that you're safe. Germany is negotiating with Finland about some land and they offered information on the Stargate in return. The president is trying to decide if they should let the Germans make the deal. I'm just here as an interpreter and to offer information about the Stargate program. It's just routine, I should be back on Wednesday," she said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to welcome you back."

"That's ok, it's not your fault you had to go to Germany. I just wish that the mission hadn't taken so long. I was really looking forward to our dinner on Saturday," Daniel said, then paused, "I miss you, Alex," he whispered, rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of his frustrations.

Alexia smiled, "I miss you, too, Daniel," she said. She could tell that something was wrong, "What's wrong, Daniel, you seem a little depressed."

Daniel sighed, he should have known that she would see right through him. She could read him very easily, "Oh, it's nothing, just wishing you were here."

"Me, too," Alexia whispered, stifling a yawn.

Daniel could hear how tired she was, "I'm going to let you go, Alex. Try and get some more sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up," he said.

"I'm glad you woke me, Daniel. I wanted to hear your voice. I wasn't getting much sleep anyway since I was worried about you. I'll see you in a few days," she said.

"I love you, Alex," Daniel said, not really wanting to let her go, but wanting to let her get some sleep.

"I love you, too, Daniel," Alexia said, "Bye."

"Bye," Daniel said and hung up the phone. Wednesday couldn't come quick enough. Over the next few days, Daniel kept as busy as possible, trying to come up with a new plan to propose to her. On Wednesday morning, he was just about to call and make reservations for Friday when General Hammond sent word that he wanted to see him. Daniel made his way down to the briefing room.

Daniel sat down at the table next to Teal'c. Sam and Jack sat across from them. They all looked as confused as he felt. General Hammond walked in and sat down at the head of the table, "Ok, people. SG-11 has found another temple pertaining to the device. They need help translating it. Dr. Jackson, you and Major Carter will report to planet PX-647 immediately to assist in the translation. Colonel O'Neill, you and Teal'c are to report to the alpha site to assist in the War Games they are having there. Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, you will report to the gate room an hour. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c, you leave in three hours," General Hammond said, "Dismissed."

Daniel sighed and stood up, making his way to his office. He was collecting his notes about the device taken on previous occasions when he heard someone open the door. Turning around, he saw Alexia standing in his doorway. Grinning, he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "It's so good to finally be able to hold you. I've missed you," he said.

Alexia wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've missed you, too. So, what do you say we go get some lunch."

Daniel sighed, his plans were once again going to have to be put on hold, "I can't. I leave in half an hour. Another temple has been found pertaining to the device. Me and Sam are going to help translate it. I should be back tomorrow, though," he said, rubbing his eyes. He felt a headache coming on.

"Oh, well, then, when you come back, maybe. I leave on Friday for China. The emperor wants to have a visit. Something about Russia and the Chinese army. I'll be gone a week, maybe more," she said.

"Damn," Daniel muttered, trying to propose was turning out to be harder than he had ever imagined.

"What is it, Daniel," Alexia asked.

"Nothing, Alex. I was just hoping to spend time with you," he said, looking at his watch, "and now I have to go."

"It'll be ok, Daniel," Alexia said, "We'll get to spend some time together soon, I promise. Have fun, and good luck." She kissed his cheek.

Daniel cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. They broke apart a few minutes later, "God, you don't know how much I've missed you," he said.

"I think that I do," she said, giving him a quick kiss, "now go and save the world. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," he whispered, as he walked out the door.

By the time Daniel returned to Stargate Command, Alexia had already left for China. Daniel spent the next week waiting for her to return, determined that nothing would stop him from proposing this time. Damn, he'd been trying for nearly two weeks. This really had to stop. He didn't know how much longer he could wait before he went crazy. Therefore, when General Hammond called SG-1 in for a briefing the day before Alexia was supposed to return from China, Daniel was already trying to come up with ways to get out of whatever he said.

Daniel sat at the briefing table, watching as Teal'c came in a sat beside him.

Jack walked with Sam down to the briefing room, "So, you talk to Alex yet," he asked.

"Yeah, she didn't mention anything. I don't think that he's had time to even mention going out the way their schedules have been working lately. And now with this briefing, chances are we're being sent on a new mission, and that will just make him wait longer," Sam replied.

Jack nodded, "Ok, so what are we going to do?"

"See what General Hammond wants us to do and then try and convince him to let another SG team handle it. This has got to be driving Daniel crazy, and since it is kinda our fault, I feel that we owe it to him," she replied.

Jack nodded as they walked in the briefing room and sat down across from Teal'c and Daniel, the latter of which was looking very put out. General Hammond walked in and sat between Daniel and Sam, "Ok, people, we received a transmission early this morning from Bra'tac. Teal'c, he is requesting your assistance. If you choose to go, you will leave immediately. As for the rest of you, we need to send someone to Washington to brief the President on the newest temple about the defense device. "Dr. Jackson," he began, turning to Daniel, but was interrupted by Sam.

"I'll do it, Sir," Sam said, hoping to get Daniel out of this, "I have some friends in D.C. still, Sir, and they've been begging me to visit. I know everything that we found anyway, so I am able to brief the President."

General Hammond looked confused for a moment, "Very well, Major," he said, you leave in two hours. You will return tomorrow night. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied.

"General, I am prepared to assist Bra'tac. I will go and prepare for my departure," Teal'c said, standing up.

Jack and Daniel stood up also and made their way to the door. Daniel waited for Sam to come out behind him, "Thank you, Sam," he whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"You're welcome, Daniel," she answered, "so when are you going to propose?"

"Saturday night. I don't care if I have to kidnap her to do it. Hey, why don't you and Jack join us? Teal'c will probably still be gone, but that's no reason for you guys not to come. It'll be fun."

"Are you sure that you would want us to be there," Jack asked, walking beside Sam.

"Of course. I would really like it if we could all be there, but I really don't want to put this off any longer. My timing hasn't been that great lately, and I'm very nervous."

"You'll do fine," Jack said as he and Sam split off from Daniel.

Jack waited until Daniel was out of earshot before turning to Sam, "Do you think he'll screw it up?"

Sam laughed, "No, I think he's ready. To be honest, Sir, I'm a little jealous," she said, and noticing the surprised look in his eyes, added, "I mean, don't you want what they have?" she asked.

Jack looked into her eyes, "Yes, Carter, I do. Who knows, maybe one day, we'll both get what we want.

Sam nodded, avoiding his eyes, "I hope so, Sir."


	11. Chapter Eleven

June 18th, 2005  
1800 hours

Alexia was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard someone knocking on the door. Putting her earrings in as she walked, she made her way to the front door. Daniel stood impatiently on the other side of the door, and was awed by her appearance when she opened it. "Hey, you," he greeted, handing her the red rose he carried in his hand, "you're so beautiful." He brushed her cheek with his lips.

Alexia blushed, "Thank you, Daniel. You ready?"

Daniel nodded, "Yep, let's go," he said, leading her to the car. He was getting more nervous by the minute, and hoped that everything went the way he hoped it would. He just hoped that she said yes, "Jack and Sam are going to meet us there. Teal'c said that he hoped we had fun when I talked to him today." He opened the door for her.

Alexia nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like Teal'c," she said, sliding into the car. They drove to the restaurant in silence. Once they arrived, Daniel opened Alexia's car door and led her into the restaurant. They were just sitting down at the table when Jack and Sam came in. "Hey, guys," Alexia greeted, "how are you?"

Jack pulled out Sam's chair for her, and then sat beside her, "Fine, Alex," Jack replied.

"So, Sam," Alexia said, "how was your trip to D.C.?"

Sam smiled, "It was good, actually. I got to visit with my friends. I don't see them that often, and it was good to catch up. How was China?"

"China's a beautiful country, even if the emperor's thoughts are a little old-fashioned. I enjoyed myself very much," Alexia replied.

"In China?" Jack asked in disbelief. "All I remember from that country is that the food will kill you."

Sam turned to him, "You've been to China?"

Jack looked at the floor, "Yeah, it was where Sara always wanted to go, so a couple of years before Charlie died, I took her and Charlie. She loved it, Charlie was to young to remember most of it, and I hated it."

"It's probably a woman thing," Daniel said, "I don't remember enjoying it that much either."

"Well, I just can't believe that you've all been to China," Sam said as the waiter came to take their order.

They gave their orders and the waiter left. Daniel turned to Sam, "So, what did the President think about the latest information about the object that we found?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't think he really understood half of what I said. The only thing he said to me the whole time I was briefing him and his council was 'hurry up and find it, why don't you'. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing," Sam said.

Jack grinned, "See, that's why they don't send me on those kinds of missions. I would have laughed. Not to mention, he really wouldn't have understood what I was saying."

They talked more of the device throughout dinner, and when their food arrived, everyone began eating. After they finished eating, Daniel stood up, "Alex," he said, holding out his hand and hoping his voice wasn't shaking, "dance with me."

Alexia placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor. Jack and Sam exchanged a smile as they walked away. Jack stood up, "Carter, how about we go and eavesdrop. I want to know if he screws up."

Sam looked at Jack, confused, "Sir?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Carter, come and dance with me. I want to hear what he says," Jack said, trying to convince himself that was the only reason he was asking this.

Sam smiled, "Ok," she said, standing up and following him onto the dance floor.

Alexia placed her head on Daniel's shoulder and allowed herself to relax and simply enjoy being in his arms. Noticing Jack and Sam following them onto the dance floor, she looked up at Daniel, "that's interesting," she said.

Daniel followed her gaze, and smiled, "yeah, that is interesting," he said, pulling her closer, noticing that his hands had begun to shake.

Alexia noticed it too, "Daniel," she whispered, "what's wrong? You're shaking."

"I'm just a little nervous," Daniel admitted.

"Nervous, what for?" she asked.

Daniel lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "Alex, I want you know that I love you more than anything. You mean the world to me. When you came to the SGC, never in a million years would I have thought we would end up like this." He grinned, "But you surprised me, Alexia Miller, you got under my skin. You showed me things that I never would have known to look for. I never knew there was something missing from my life until you came along. And now I can't imagine life without you," he said, pulling something from his pocket, "This belonged to my mother," he showed her the ring, "Will you marry me?"

Alexia was shocked, and felt tears come to her eyes. She looked at the ring, "Oh, Daniel," she whispered. Was she ready for this? She loved him, she didn't doubt that, but marriage? She looked into his eyes, and in them saw everything she needed, and her doubts disappeared, "Yes," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Daniel slipped the ring onto her finger and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "I love you, Alex," he said, bringing his lips to hers. He was so happy and didn't know if he would ever be able to stop smiling.

Alexia pulled back a few moments later, "And I love you, Daniel," she said as he led her back to the table.

Sam followed Daniel and Alexia with her eyes before turning back to Jack, "Well, sir, I guess he didn't screw it up that bad. I mean, it's obvious that she said yes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's go and congratulate them." He led her back to the table, where both Alexia and Daniel were grinning. He saw the ring on Alexia's finger and smiled, "Congratulations, guys," he said, pulling Sam's chair out for her and then sitting down.

"I'm so happy for you two," Sam added as she sat down.

Alexia looked from Daniel to Jack and Sam, "Thank you, guys," she said, turning to Daniel, "How many people knew about this?" she asked.

"Just Jack and Sam. Oh, and Teal'c," Daniel said, grinning at her, lacing her fingers with his.

"Oh, ok," Alexia said.

"So, when's the big day?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I just proposed. We haven't set a date yet," Daniel said, laughing.

"Well, I just thought I'd ask," Jack said, shrugging.

"Trust me, when we set the day, you guys will be the first to know," Alexia smiled.

Jack nodded, and they talked a little longer before Jack looked at his watch, "Well, it's getting late. We'd better head out. Carter, you ready?" He asked, standing up.

Daniel glanced at his watch, "Yeah, you're right," he said, also standing up.

Alex and Sam stood up also, "Well, Sam, I'll call you tomorrow. We have a wedding to plan," Alex smiled, taking Daniel's hand, intertwining their fingers.

The split up at the door, Jack and Sam heading for Jack's truck, and Alexia and Daniel for Daniel's car. Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, "I love you, Alex," he whispered.

Alexia snuggled into his side, "I love you, too, Daniel," she whispered back. They made the trip back to Alexia's apartment in silence. Once they arrived, Daniel walked her to the door, and unlocked the door. Following her in, he locked the door behind him, before taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

Alexia wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Daniel ran his hands up and down her back, trying to keep his thoughts from how much he wanted her. He wasn't going to rush her, and forced himself to break the kiss, "Alex, we should probably stop," he whispered, breathing heavily.

"No," she whispered back, reaching up and kissing him again, her hands taking off his suit jacket. His tie quickly followed. Alexia was not about to let him stop, she wanted him, and she knew that he wanted her. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, deftly unbuttoning them one by one.

Daniel pulled back, "Alex," he whispered, only to be cut off by another kiss. As much as he wanted to give in, he had to make sure she was ready. This was something he really didn't want her to regret. He tried again, "Alexia, listen to me," he said.

Alexia stopped, her fingers on the last button of his shirt. With confusion in her eyes, she looked into his. Why did he want her to stop? "Daniel, what's wrong? Don't you want me?"

Daniel kissed her fiercely, "God, yes, Alex, more than you could ever imagine," he said firmly, before his tone softened, "I just need to know that you're ok with this. I don't want to rush you, or make you feel obligated," he finished.

Alexia couldn't help but smile. He was always willing to put her needs first, and she loved him for it. Unbuttoning the last button on his shirt, she slid it off his shoulders. Placing her arms around his neck, she moved his hand to the zipper on the back of her dress, "I'm ready, Daniel. You're not rushing me, I promise. I want you to make love to me tonight. Now," she said, kissing him.

Daniel allowed himself to give in and pulled the zipper down and slipped the dress off her shoulders. He took a moment to take in the sight before him before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.


	12. Chapter Twelve

SGC  
December 1st, 2005

"UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION"

General Hammond made his way to the control room wondering who it was. None of the teams off-world were due back for two days, when SG-15 was due back from Alaris, "Who is it, Sgt.," he asked as he walked in the door.

Sgt. Davis looked from his computer screen to General Hammond, "It's SG-1, sir," he said.

"SG-1 just left an hour ago," he said, confused, "open the iris."

Sgt. Davis complied, and General Hammond watched as Sam came running through the gate, "We need a medical team, now," she shouted, a little pale and having a hard time breathing. Then she turned to help Teal'c, who was supporting an unconscious Daniel through the gate. Jack came through a few seconds later, still firing into the gate, "close the iris," he shouted.

General Hammond followed the medical team into the gateroom as the iris closed. Teal'c and Jack helped put Daniel on the stretcher, where he began convulsing. General Hammond turned to Sam, "Major, what happened?"

Sam looked at the blood on her hands, then turned to General Hammond, apparently still in shock, "Sir, there were..., they were everywhere. Jaffa overran us almost as soon as we got there..., got to the site to do our tests. Daniel..., um, Daniel, he was hit," she said, gasping for breath.

Jack turned to Sam and gripped her upper arms, "Carter, breathe. Take deep breaths," he said, turning to General Hammond, "Sir, I think she's in shock," he said.

"Take her to the infirmary, Colonel," General Hammond said, turning to Teal'c, "Teal'c, can you tell me what happened?"

"There were many Jaffa, GeneralHammond. Much more than we had anticipated. We were on our way back to the gate when DanielJackson pushed MajorCarter out of the way of a staff weapon blast and was hit himself. Now we are back here," Teal'c said.

General Hammond nodded, "ok, let's get to the infirmary," he said, leading the way out of the room.

Jack led Sam over to one of the beds in the infirmary making sure that her back was to the bed that Daniel was in, "Carter, sit," he said.

"I'm fine, sir," Sam protested, but sitting anyway. She was still having trouble catching her breath. She was supposed to be strong. She was an air force major. She used to be able to control her emotions. What had happened to her?

"Don't talk, Carter," Jack said, "just breathe. Concentrate on your breathing."

Sam turned around, looking at the doctors and nurses surrounding Daniel's bed, "Oh, god," she whispered, beginning to hyperventilate again.

Jack turned her back around, "No, Carter, don't look over there. Look at me," he said, forcing her eyes to look into his, "you have got to breathe. Deep, even breaths. Daniel will be fine, ok, but you're not unless you breathe. Don't make me get Doc to sedate you."

Sam forced herself to calm her breathing. She knew he wasn't joking and did not want to be put to sleep. It was hard to ignore the orders the doctors behind her were barking, but she tried her hardest to focus on Jack. When she finally had her breathing under control, she sat back, "How is he?" she asked.

Jack looked over her shoulder toward the bed that Daniel was lying in. The doctors were still working on him, "The doctors are still working on him," Jack answered as General Hammond and Teal'c walked in. Janet saw them come in and walked over to General Hammond. "If you stay here, I'll find out and come back and tell you. Keep taking deep breaths," Jack said. Sam nodded as Jack made his way over to General Hammond, Teal'c and Janet.

"How is he, Doctor," General Hammond asked as Jack walked up, looking at the unmoving man on the bed.

Janet sighed, "He was hit in the upper chest. The blast did miss all vital organs, however, he's not out of the woods yet. He's slipped into a coma," she said, looking over at the man on the bed, "It doesn't look good, Sir."

General Hammond nodded, then turned to Jack, "Colonel, you and Major Carter be in my office in 10 minutes," he said, turning to leave.

Jack nodded, and walked back over to Sam, "Doc says that he's in a coma. She said that the blast missed all of his vital organs. She's not optimistic," he said, watching her face fall. "The General wants us in his office in 10 minutes."

Sam nodded, "ok," she said, looking down.

"Don't blame yourself, Carter. He wouldn't want that," Jack said as Janet walked over to them to check them over, Teal'c in tow.

Ten minutes later, Jack and Sam walked into General Hammond's office. "You wanted to see us, General," Jack said as he and Sam sat down.

"Yes, Colonel, you and the Major are to leave at once. You are going to Moscow to retrieve Dr. Miller. I've been trying to get in touch with her superiors, but I keep getting stonewalled. Dr. Frazier doesn't know if Dr. Jackson is going to make it. I'm sure Dr. Miller will want to be here," General Hammond said.

"Sir, do you think you could send someone else. We would like to be here as well," Jack said.

"Well, I thought about that, but Dr. Miller is going to want some news, and I'm pretty sure she would prefer to hear it from you," General Hammond replied.

Jack nodded, "good point."

"Good. There's a jet waiting. Dismissed."

Jack and Sam stopped by the infirmary to tell Teal'c to call them is something changed and made their way to the waiting jet.

Sam sat in silence on the plane. She dreaded having to tell Alexia that it was her fault that Daniel was hurt and might die. Placing her head in her hands, she sighed. If Daniel died she would never forgive herself. Alexia was going to be devastated. Their wedding was a month away, now was not the time for this to happen. Sam had never seen Daniel so happy in the eight years that she had known him than he was when he was with Alexia.

Jack paced for a few moments before sitting down beside Sam. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it gently, "Carter, stop blaming yourself," he said.

Sam looked at him and smiled weakly. He could read her so easily that it was scary. "I can't help it, Sir," she said, "If he hadn't pushed me out of the way, he wouldn't be lying in that bed, and we wouldn't be on the way to tell his fiancé that he might die."

"Do you really think that things would have been different if it were you that had gotten hit? Only the people would change. Daniel and Teal'c would be on this plane to get Alex, and I would be sitting at your bedside wondering whether or not you'd wake up," Jack said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, Sir, but Daniel has so much more going for him in life than I do. He's supposed to be getting married in a month. Things might not have been that different if it had been me that had gotten hit, but things would have been better. His life has more meaning than mine," Sam said.

"That's not true, Carter, and you know it," he said, looking into her eyes, "Why don't we try and get some sleep. It's been a very long day, and we've still got about seven hours before we get to Moscow," Jack said, squeezing her hand and leaning his head back in his chair.

Sam nodded and curled up in her chair, leaning against the window.

Nine hours later, Jack and Sam were finally given access to the building where Alexia was acting as an interpreter between Russia and China. They were lead to a conference room on the second floor where they waited for another two hours before Alexia was able to see them. She was lead in and sat down at the table, "Hey guys," she said, "what's up?"

"There's been an accident, Alex," Sam said.

Alexia nodded, "Colonel Johnson called me a few hours ago. He told me that Daniel had been injured."

Jack and Sam exchanged a look. Jack raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. She was taking this very well. 'Too well', Sam thought, and turned back to Alexia, "Um, Alex," she said, "what exactly did Colonel Johnson tell you?"

Alexia had caught the glace that had passed between them and wondered what she was missing, "He said that Daniel had received minor injuries on a routine mission. He said that Daniel was awake, alert, and in good condition," Alexia said, slowly.

Jack's mouth fell open and Sam suddenly found the floor very interesting. Her superior had lied to her? Jack was in complete shock. How were they going to be able to tell her the truth?

Alexia noticed their reactions and for the first time noticed something else, "But wait a minute, why are you here? I mean, General Hammond wouldn't have sent you to Moscow to tell me that Daniel had received minor injuries. What's going on?"

Jack sighed, "You're right, he wouldn't," he said, softly, "Alex, I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but Colonel Johnson lied to you."

Alexia held her emotions in, "What?" she said tearfully, "What is wrong with Daniel?"

Sam looked up from the floor, "He took a staff blast to the upper chest, Alex," she said, and sighed, "he's in a coma."

Alexia felt her eyes fill with tears, "And..." she asked, knowing there was more.

Jack leaned forward and put his head in his hands, she was not going to take this well, "Doc doesn't know if he's going to make it," he said, rubbing his eyes, "we're here to take you home."

Alexia nodded and stood, "We'll leave immediately," she said, her voice shaking. "I will inform the Emperor and General Zukhov. Follow me." She left the room, spoke to the Sergeants outside the door and Jack and Sam followed her down the hall.

Nine hours later, Alexia walked into the infirmary, Jack and Sam at her heels. She was exhausted. Teal'c was sitting next to Daniel's bed, and General Hammond and Janet were standing on the other side. They turned when they heard her come in, and all three of them walked over to her, "AlexiaMiller, it is nice to have you home," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Alexia answered wearily, then turned to Janet, "Janet, how is he?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"He's doing the same. He's not getting worse, but he's not getting better, either," Janet said, leading Alex over to the bed.

"Will he get better," Alexia asked.

Janet sighed, "I don't know," she sighed, "it doesn't look good."

Alexia sat down in the chair that Teal'c had just vacated and put her head in her hands, and finally allowed the tears to come. She had been holding them back all day, but now she lost it and they flowed freely down her face. She looked at him lying on the bed. His face was so pale. Alexia couldn't believe that this was happening, and she really couldn't believe that Colonel Johnson had lied to her. She was going to be in trouble with him for coming back without his permission, but she just couldn't get over the fact that he lied to her. She regained her composure and looked over at Jack and Sam, "What happened?"

Sam looked down and turned and left the room. Jack turned to Teal'c, "Teal'c tell her what happened," he said, and turned to General Hammond, "Sir, there's something you should know."

General Hammond nodded, as Teal'c went to stand behind Alexia. Teal'c began to explain to Alexia just what had happened and Jack took General Hammond into a corner of the room.

"What is it, Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"Well, when we arrived in Moscow, Alex already knew that Daniel had been injured. She said that Colonel Johnson told her they were minor injuries, and that Daniel was awake and alert."

"Her superior lied to her?" General Hammond asked in disbelief.

Jack nodded, "It appears that way, sir."

"Well, it would appear that I need to have a talk with Colonel Johnson," General Hammond said and left the room.

Jack walked back over to Alexia, noticing that Teal'c had left the room. She was still crying softly. He hated that this was happening to her. In the past year and a half, he had come to think of Alexia almost as a daughter, and he hated to see her in pain. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it gently, "hey, he'll be ok, you'll see. Daniel's survived way more than this."

Alexia covered his hand with hers, "Thank you, Jack," she said, "will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he answered.

"Find Sam for me. She has to know that I am not mad at her, and that I don't blame her. Tell her I want to talk to her," Alexia said, looking at him through her tears.

Jack squeezed her hand and nodded, "I'll see what I can do," he answered, and left the room. After he left, Alexia turned her attention back to Daniel, and placed her hand in his, "Daniel, I need you to wake up, please," she whispered.

Jack made his way to Sam's lab; he figured that's where she would be. He was right. She was sitting at the table, staring off into space. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Sir, you scared me. I wasn't expecting you. How's Daniel, any change?"

"No change, Carter," Jack said, going to stand in front of her, "she wants to see you," he added softly.

Sam looked at the ground, "I don't think I can face her," she said, softly.

Jack lifted her chin with his finger, "She doesn't blame you," he said.

"Doesn't mean that she shouldn't, or that I don't." Sam replied.

Jack spoke quickly, "Look, Carter, stop wallowing in this self-guilt. We don't blame you, she doesn't blame you, so stop blaming yourself. Her fiancé is dying, Carter, _dying_. The least you could do is give her what she wants. It's not like she's asking for much."

Sam looked at him in shock; she really hadn't seen that coming. In a way, though, she was glad he had done this. It had really woken her up, and he was right, "You're right, sir, I'm sorry," she said, "I'll go and talk to her."

Jack nodded and followed her back to the infirmary. Alexia was still sitting by Daniel's bed, holding his hand. She looked up when they walked into the room. Jack stood by the door as Sam walked over to Alexia; he wanted to give them some privacy. Sam went to stand by Alexia, "I'm so sorry, Alex," she said.

Alexia looked up at her and smiled weakly through her tears, "Don't apologize for this Sam," she said.

"But, if he hadn't pushed me out of the way, he wouldn't be in that hospital bed. I mean, you're supposed to be getting married. It should be me in that bed, not him," Sam replied.

To Sam's great surprise, Alexia laughed, "Oh, Sam, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Daniel's love for you, Jack, and Teal'c equals or even exceeds the love he has for me. I would be more worried if he hadn't done everything he could to protect you. He'll be ok, Sam, you'll see."

Sam smiled, "I'm sure you're right. How are the wedding plans coming," she asked, sitting down in a chair next to Alexia.

"Actually, the plans are done. The wedding's going to be on January 7th," Alexia said, "Oh, that reminds me, Jack come here for a moment."

Jack was happy to see that they were talking, and grinned as he walked over to Alexia, "What is it, Alex," he asked.

"Well, for the past two months or so, Daniel and I have been having a running argument," Alexia said, looking up at him, "we've been fighting over you. And last week, I won."

"Um, ok, can I ask why?" Jack asked, confused.

"Well, Daniel, you may have noticed, has been putting off asking anyone to be his best man. That's because he wanted to ask you, Jack, but I wanted to ask you to do something for me. So, last week we compromised, and Daniel is going to ask Teal'c to be his best man," Alexia said, standing up, and looking at him, "Jack, would you do me the honor of giving me away."

Jack was shocked; he knew that she didn't get along with her father that well, but he had always assumed that the other man would give her away. He was still her father after all. "But Alex, what about your father?" he asked.

"My father is not my dad. He doesn't love me. In fact he spends most of his life pretending I don't exist. He's not even invited to the wedding. You have been way more of a dad than he ever could," she said softly, "and I want my dad to give me away."

Jack hugged her tightly, "I would be honored, kiddo."

"Thank you, Jack," Alexia whispered.

Over the next three weeks, not much changed. Alexia only left Daniel's bedside when Jack, Sam, or Teal'c made her. Three days after Alexia came home, Colonel Johnson came to the base to apologize for lying to her and to tell her to take as long as she needed. Other than that, though, nothing major happened until 2 days before Christmas. Alexia was asleep in a chair by Daniel's bed with her head lying on the bed when Daniel opened his eyes.

Daniel opened his eyes, surprised to find himself alive. The last thing he remembered was Teal'c dragging him back through the gate after he had been shot by a staff weapon. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that it was most likely the middle of the night and that Alexia was asleep on his bed. "Alex," he whispered touching her hand.

Alexia's head shot up when she heard her name. She automatically turned behind her to see who it was that had decided that it was time for her to eat or get some exercise. Seeing no one, she shook her head, now she was hearing things. She turned back to the bed to find Daniel staring at her and she nearly jumped a mile. She smiled, "It's about time you woke up. I've been worried sick. Don't do that ever again," she said, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks.

Daniel reached up to wipe her tears away with his fingers, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "how long have I been out?"

Alexia grasped his hand in hers and placed it against her cheek, reveling in their contact, "over three weeks. You scared the hell out of me," she said, standing up, "I'm going to go and get Janet."

Daniel grabbed her hand, shocked at her answer, "I've been out for three weeks?" he asked.

Alexia looked back down at him and nodded, "three very _long_ weeks," she said, tears still running down her cheeks, pulling her hand from his.

"Don't you go anywhere," he said, pulling her toward him, "that's what they have these buttons for," he said, reaching up and pushing a red button above his bed.

Alexia smiled, "Well, in that case, I am going to go and wake up Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. They have been very worried about you too. It's almost six, so they're going to be up soon anyway. I'll be back in a moment," she said as Janet came running into the room.

Janet was scared to death as to what she would find when she ran into the infirmary, "Alex," she said, knowing that the younger woman would be there, "what's wrong?"

"He's awake, Janet," Alexia said grinning, "I'm going to go and get Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. I'll be right back." She kissed Daniel's cheek and left the room.

Janet sighed with relief and walked over to Daniel as Alexia left the room, "So, how are you feeling?" she asked, checking his vitals.

"I feel fine," Daniel said, "Janet, have I really been out for three_ weeks_?" he asked.

"Yes, Daniel, you have. We've all been really worried. We didn't think you were going to make it. She hasn't been taking it well," Janet said.

"I imagine not," Daniel said, "why was she sleeping here?" he asked.

"Are you kidding, Daniel? That girl hasn't left your bedside for over three weeks. Only when one of us made her eat or get up did she leave your side. She's spent every night here. The one night that we did make her sleep in her quarters, she woke the whole base up with her screaming. We had to sedate her. It was bad, Daniel. When she sleeps in here, she doesn't have nightmares. We felt this way was better."

Daniel nodded. He had given her nightmares. He would never forgive himself for that. "So, will you let me go home?" he asked. He and Alex had purchased a house about a week before he had gotten injured. They had just gotten everything in the house when Alexia had been called to Moscow. Then, a few days after that, he had gotten injured.

Janet sighed, "I don't know, Daniel," she said as Alexia, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c walked into the room.

"Please, Janet," he said, as they walked over to him, "I mean, Alex will be there, and Jack, he lives down the block. Janet, three weeks. Please."

"I am keeping you in the infirmary for the rest of the day. We'll see how everything is tonight and maybe, _maybe_ I'll let you go home. Understand?" she said, moving away from his bed, "I'm going to go and tell General Hammond that you're awake."

Daniel nodded at her and turned his attention to the four people surrounding his bed, "Hey guys," he said.

"It's about time you woke up. Do you know that General Hammond hasn't let us go on any missions in over three weeks? I've been bored out of my mind. Nah, I'm kidding, just glad you're awake," Jack said, grinning.

"As am I," Teal'c said, grinning.

"How are you feeling," Sam asked, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, no, no sorrys," Daniel said, "Don't ever apologize for this again. I'm fine, just happy to be awake, after what appears to be a very long time. I just want to go home."

Sam nodded, "We are very happy that you are awake," she said.

"And no going home until Janet says so," Alexia said, "I want you in perfect health when you leave here, got it?" She grasped his hand in hers. She didn't know if she would ever let him go again.

"Yes, Ma'am," Daniel said, intertwining their fingers.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

January 6th, 2006

7:00 pm

"Can't we just stay home and watch a movie," Daniel called down the hall from the living room to the bedroom.

"Daniel, it's your bachelor's party," Alexia called back, walking into the living room, "Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond, Uncle Charlie and Brandon just want to take you our for some drinks." She went to the closet and got out his jacket, "Besides, Janet, Sam, Kaylee, Aunt May, and Grandma are going to be here any minute. We are having a girl's night in, and y'all are having a boy's night out." She handed him his jacket and kissed his cheek, "Now go and have fun."

"Fine," he said, "but if Brandon tells me one more time that I'm too old for you, I might just have to hit him."

"Daniel," Alexia sighed, "just ignore him. He's trying, he really is."

"He's not going to cause a scene when the preacher asks for objections tomorrow, is he," Daniel said, "because then I really might have to hurt him," he added softly, taking her in his arms.

"No, he's not, because then, _I _might have to hurt him," she grinned. "Daniel listen, you know that I love you more than anything, but Brandon, he's such a big part of my life Daniel, and the only thing that I have left of Adam. I don't want to give that up."

"Hey, I would never ask you to do that," he said, "I just don't understand why he hates me so." He cupped her face in his hands, "I love you, and I'm marrying you tomorrow, and I am not going to let Brandon mess that up."

"Neither am I," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can't wait to marry you." She brought her lips to his in a hungry kiss. They were interrupted a few moments later by a knock at the door. Alexia pulled away and opened the door. Janet and Sam were on the other side.

"Hey, you ready for some fun and movies?" Sam said, coming in and taking off her jacket. Janet followed suit.

"Hey guys," Alexia answered, "come on in. Daniel was just leaving," she said, walking back over to him. Sam and Janet took seats on the couch.

"Ok, Ok," Daniel smiled, "I know when I'm not wanted." He turned to Sam and Janet, "Make sure she's in one piece when I get home," he said as Alexia walked him to the door, "I'll be home by midnight."

Alexia nodded, "Sounds good," she said, giving him a kiss, "see you in a few hours. Now go on and have fun."

The rest of the girls showed up soon after Daniel left, and they sat and watched movies and talked for the next few hours. Everyone left around 11:00 pm, and Alexia began to clean up. She was getting ready for bed when someone rang the doorbell. Wondering who it could be, she opened the door to find Jack standing there with Daniel.

Jack would never get over how little liquor Daniel could hold and was stifling a laugh when Alexia opened the door, "Here, Alex, we returned him in one piece. He's a little drunk, though, are you going to be ok?" he asked, knowing that while Alexia would have a drink now and then, she really didn't like drunkenness. He father had been a drunk.

"Alex," Daniel said, "I'm really not that drunk, I promise. It's just that Jack can hold his liquor so well that he's forgotten what buzzed is. I promise that I am not drunk." He knew she wouldn't like it if he were drunk.

Alexia smiled, "It's ok Daniel. I really didn't expect you to go to your own bachelor's party and not drink," she said, and turned to Jack, "I'll be fine, ok. We'll see you tomorrow."

Jack kissed her cheek, "Ok, kiddo, see you tomorrow. Be good Danny," he said.

Alexia locked the door and followed Daniel to the bedroom, "So, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we talked a lot, and drank a lot," he said.

Alexia grinned, "So, did they get you a stripper?"

"What!" Daniel was shocked, "Of course not." He took her in his arms, "do you really think that I would have wanted a stripper."

"No, but it sounds like something Jack would do just to embarrass you," Alexia laughed.

"Oh, let's just go to bed," he said, laying back on the bed and putting his hands over his face.

"Well get up then, and change clothes," Alex said, "and we can go to bed."

He sat up and pulled her onto the bed next to him, "We're getting married today," he said.

Alexia laughed as he pinned her to the bed, "Yes, Daniel, we are. What, does that surprise you or something?"

Daniel gazed down at her, "I have loved you for so long, Alexia, but a part of me never actually thought that this day would come. I guess I always thought that you would come to your senses," he said as he stroked her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Daniel," Alexia whispered as Daniel leaned down to kiss her.

Daniel grinned and stopped mere millimeters from her face, "Good," he whispered back, kissing her deeply.

The next morning, Alexia woke up to find that she was by herself. Walking into the kitchen, she found Daniel sitting at the table, drinking coffee. She walked up behind him leaned down and put her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, "Good morning."

He turned around to face her and pecked her on the cheek, "Hey, sleepyhead," he said, "Do you know what time it is?"

Alexia turned to walk to the bathroom, "Yep, gotta meet Sam and Kaylee at the church in an hour. I'm gonna shower," she said over her shoulder.

"Do I get to see your dress now?" Daniel asked. He'd been hearing about how wonderful her dress was for almost two weeks, and it seemed he was the only one who hadn't seen it. Even Jack kept saying how wonderful she looked in it.

"No, you don't," she said, "so stop asking. You'll see it later today."

"But, if it's as wonderful as everyone says it is, then I might zone out during the ceremony, and that would be bad,"

"You're not seeing it," she shouted back and shut the bathroom door.

Three hours later, Daniel was pacing around the front of the church, becoming more nervous by the minute.

Teal'c watched Daniel with his eyes, "DanielJackson, is one of the customs of a Tau'ri wedding to walk across the floor continuously?" he asked.

Daniel turned, looked at Teal'c, and grinned in spite of himself, "No, Teal'c, it's not. I'm just nervous."

Teal'c arched his eyebrow, "Is there a reason for you to be nervous. Do you not want to marry AlexiaMiller?"

"Of course I want to marry her. Everyone feels a little nervous on their wedding day."

"Indeed?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, most people do," Daniel answered.

Alexia was in a classroom in the church, where Sam was waiting with her. They had decided to keep the wedding simple: Sam was Alexia's maid of honor, and Teal'c was Daniel's best man. There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen. The audience was also small. Just family and close friends had been invited. She turned away from the mirror they had set up and turned to Sam, "how do I look?"

"You look gorgeous in that dress, Alex," Jack's voice rang out from the doorway, "You're going to drive Daniel crazy. You ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Alex answered, "thank you, Jack." She kissed his cheek.

Jack smiled and turned to Sam, "You look beautiful, Sam," he whispered, in awe over how the simple dress that she and Alexia had picked out could look so exquisite on her.

Sam looked into his eyes a little shocked at his words, "Thank you," she whispered back.

They became lost in each other for a few minutes before Jack tore his eyes from hers, "So, um, Alex," he said turning to her, "let's go and get you married."

Alexia nodded and they got into position: Sam standing in front of the closed sanctuary doors, with Jack and Alexia to the side so that they couldn't be seen.

Daniel stood by Teal'c as the doors opened revealing Sam. Daniel tried to be calm, but he was almost certain that the whole room could hear his beating heart. Sam looked beautiful, but Daniel couldn't understand why she was walking so slowly. She eventually reached the front, where she gave Daniel a small smile. Daniel returned her smile and turned his attention to the doorway where Alexia was now standing with Jack.

Daniel felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked at her. She was wonderful, gorgeous, and he found himself having problems breathing. All the compliments that he had heard about the dress didn't do it justice. She was positively glowing. The dress enhanced her natural beauty and he found himself lost in her. He stepped down to receive her as the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

It was Alexia's idea to keep this line in the ceremony, because, she stressed, her family was giving her away. "Her family does," Jack answered, kissing Alexia's cheek and placing her hand in Daniel's.

Alexia took Daniel's hand, hoping that she would be able to get through the ceremony without crying. She looked into his eyes as the minister began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone can show just cause as to why this man and woman should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his piece." He paused a moment and then turned to Daniel, "Daniel Christopher Jackson, do you take Alexia Laurel Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love her and hold her in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, and keep yourself only for her, for as long as you both shall live."

Daniel looked into his future wife's eyes and spoke with confidence and clarity, "I do."

The minister smiled and turned to Alexia, "Alexia Laurel Miller, do you take Daniel Christopher Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love him and hold him in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, and keep yourself only for him, for as long as you both shall live."

Alexia's voice wavered due to her emotions, "I do," she said, clearly.

As they said their vows, Jack couldn't help glancing in Sam's direction only to find her looking in his. He could see the pain hidden behind her joy in her eyes and knew that she could see the same in his. Oh, how he wished things could be different. He watched as she tore her eyes from his and looked back at Alexia and Daniel.

The minister turned to Teal'c, "may I have the rings please." Teal'c pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the minister as Alexia used her free hand to give her bouquet to Sam. The minister held the rings above his head, "These rings, circles. A circle is never ending, such as love is never ending," he said, and turned to Daniel, handing him Alexia's ring, "Daniel, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Daniel placed the ring at the beginning of Alexia's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed," he said as he pushed the ring onto her finger.

The minister handed Alexia Daniel's ring, "Alexia, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Alexia held in her emotions as she placed the ring at the beginning of Daniel's finger, "With this ring," she said, emotionally, "I thee wed." She pushed the ring onto his finger, and smiled up at him.

The minister smiled, "With the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Daniel cupped Alexia's face in his hands and gave her a chaste kiss on his lips, reveling in the fact that she was finally his wife.

The pulled apart and faced the crowd as the minister turned to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson."

Everyone clapped as Daniel and Alexia made their way out to the limo that would take them to the reception.

Ten minutes later, everyone was seated at the tables at the reception. Jack stood up, "Ok, Teal'c here isn't too good at speeches like this, so he asked me to do the honor," he said, looking in Daniel and Alexia's direction, "I have known Danny for many years and you couldn't ask for a better friend. The only thing that a man can wish for his friends is that they find happiness. When Alex came to the SGC, she taught us all how to live again, and I am happier than I can say that she helped Danny to love. Happiness like this doesn't happen much in a man's life, and I'm glad that it has happened for one of my best friends and for a young woman that I love as if she were my own daughter. Alexia, Daniel, here's to you." He raised his glass.

Everyone raised their glasses, and Jack sat down as Sam stood up, "Alexia, Daniel," she began, "I am so happy that you two have found that person who makes your life complete. Now, we all know that the SGC is not the calmest place to work, so I am very glad that you two have found each other to take comfort in. I wish you both all the love, joy, and peace that the world has to offer." She sat back down.

After everyone finished eating, Daniel and Alexia made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. It had taken them months, but they had finally found a song that described the way they felt for each other. It wasn't a customary wedding song, but it was the one that spoke to them.

Daniel led Alexia onto the dance floor and took her into his arms as soft music filled the room.

_It's always been a mystery to me_

_How two hearts can come together_

_And love can last forever_

_But now that I have found you, I believe_

_That a miracle has come_

_When God sends the perfect one_

_Now gone are all my questions about why_

_And I've never been so sure of anything in my life_

Daniel held Alexia close to him, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You look so beautiful in that dress."

She smiled up at him, "thank you," she whispered.

_I wonder what God was thinking_

_When he created you_

_I wonder if he knew everything I would need _

_Because he made all my dreams come true_

_When God made you_

_He must have been thinking about me_

It had been decided beforehand that when the second verse of the song began, Jack, General Hammond, Brandon, and Alexia's Uncle Charlie would invite people onto the dance floor to take some of the attention off of Daniel and Alexia. So, as the chorus finished, Jack stood and walked over to Sam. He held out his hand to her, "Sam, will you dance with me?" he asked and leaned down to her ear, "It's ok, Hammond told me to." He knew that she would feel uncomfortable dancing in front of their CO.

Sam smiled and placed her hand in his, following him onto the dance floor. She noticed that they were not the only ones making their way onto the floor. General Hammond was leading his wife, Alexia's Uncle Charlie and Aunt May were dancing cheek to cheek, and Janet had even dragged Teal'c onto the dance floor.

_I promise that wherever you may go_

_Wherever life may lead you_

_With all my heart I'll be there too_

_From this moment I want you to know_

_I'll let nothing come between us_

_And I will love the ones you love_

_Now gone are all my questions about why_

_And I've never been so sure of anything in my life_

_I wonder what God was thinking_

_When He created you_

_I wonder if He knew everything I would need _

_Because He made all of my dreams come true_

_When God made you _

_He must have been thinking about me_

Jack danced formally with Sam, not wanting to insinuate anything to the others in the room. The words of the song were hitting home for him. He tried to keep his thoughts from the woman in his arms, but found himself drawn to her. He followed her gaze to where Alexia and Daniel were dancing, "Penny for your thoughts, Carter," he whispered.

"Just envious," she said, turning to him, "Don't they look happy?"

Jack glanced at Daniel and Alexia, before turning back to Sam, "Yes, they do."

"I want that kind of happiness," she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

He lifted her chin to look in her eyes, "Someday," he whispered. He knew by the way her eyes widened for a fraction of a second that she got the hidden promise behind his words.

_He made the sun, He made the moon_

_To harmonize in perfect tune_

_One can't move without the other_

_They just have to be together_

_And that is why I know its true_

_You're for me and I'm for you_

_Cause my world just can't be right _

_Without you in my life_

_I wonder what God was thinking _

_When He created you_

_I wonder if He knew everything I would need_

_Because He made all my dreams come true_

_When God made you_

_He must have been thinking about me_

Alexia put head on Daniel's shoulder, becoming lost in the moment. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Daniel grinned and pulled her closer, "I love you, too," he said, resting his chin on top of her head. His gaze was drawn to the other couples dancing, and he leaned down, "Look at Teal'c and Janet," he whispered.

Alexia followed his gaze and had to stifle a laugh. Teal'c looked very uncomfortable, and Janet, she could see, was also trying not to laugh.

_He must've heard every prayer I've been praying_

_Yes He knew everything I would need_

_When God made you_

_When dreams come true_

_When God made you _

_He must've been thinking about me_

The song ended and everyone made their way back to their seats. Sam walked to the stage where the sound system was and walked to the microphone, "Alexia and Daniel are now going to cut the cake."

Alexia and Daniel made their way to the cake. They managed to feed it to each other without to big of a mess and what mess they made was due to the fact that they were laughing the whole time.

A few hours later, Alexia stood on the stage facing the wall. She looked over her shoulder, "Ok, girls, ready?" she asked. She turned back around and threw her bouquet over her shoulder. She turned around to face the girls, seeing that Kaylee had caught the bouquet. Then Daniel took off her garter and threw it into the crowd of men. Everyone laughed as Teal'c caught it, stared at it, looked back at Daniel and Alexia, and arched his eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

This just made everyone laugh harder, and Daniel and Alexia made their way to the door. They were only going away for a few days, but they had the next two weeks off. They had decided to go to Paris for a few days before returning home. They walked out the door and walked to the limo that would take them to the airport. Alexia had changed out of her wedding dress so they wouldn't have to stop somewhere else first. They were showered with birdseed on their way to the limo.

Once in the limo, they waved out the window to everyone before they were gone. Once they were on the highway, Daniel took Alexia in his arms and gave her a not-so-chaste kiss, "You're finally my wife," he said when he pulled away.

Alexia smiled, "I like the sound of that," she said.

"Just wait till we get to Paris and I can show you how much I like the sound of that," he said, once again capturing her lips with his.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

May 17th, 2006  
SGC infirmary

Alexia walked into the infirmary, a little confused as to why Janet wanted her here. "Janet," she called. The infirmary appeared to be empty.

Janet sat in her office with her head in her hands. She didn't know how she was going to break this news to Alexia. She lifted her head when she heard Alexia call her name. She walked to the door of her office, "Alexia, I'm in here."

Alexia followed her back into the office, and sat down in the chair across from Janet. "What's wrong, Janet?" she asked, wondering why she looked so grave.

"Alexia, apart from yesterday, when was the last time we ran tests on you?" Janet asked, wondering how they ever could have missed this.

Alexia thought back, "well, probably the last time I went off-world. So, that would be around October or November," she said, "why Janet, what's wrong?"

"There's something that came up in your blood work and on your MRI that we need to discuss." Janet hung up the results of Alexia's MRI on the wall. She turned to Alexia and pointed to a mass on the scan, "Do you see this, Alex?"

Alexia looked at the picture, wishing that she had paid better attention in those biology classes in college, because she had no idea what Janet was saying, "What it is, Janet?"

Janet sighed, "It's a tumor, Alex," she said, "a cancerous tumor, and it's putting pressure on your brain."

Alexia sank back into the chair, "What? I have cancer?" she asked.

"Yes, Alex, it appears that you do. We can start chemotherapy immediately, and try to operate, but Alex, I'm warning you, the tumor placement is going to make that very difficult. What do you want to do?" She asked Alexia.

Alexia was in shock, and didn't know how to answer Janet. She turned to face Janet, "Will you get Daniel for me, and, um, explain this to him? I don't know if I will be able to," she said as the gravity of the situation sank in, and Alex felt her eyes fill up with tears.

Janet nodded, "Wait here," she said, and stood up. Squeezing her shoulder in support, Janet left the room in search of Daniel.

Alexia waited until Janet left the room before she let the tears fall. She didn't know what she was going to do. Chemotherapy? Operations? Cancer? How could she have cancer? She didn't deserve this. And Daniel, what would he say? They had only been married for five months, and now this had to happen.

Janet found Daniel in his office. She leaned in the doorway, "Daniel, I need to talk to you," she said, gravely, "in my office."

Daniel looked up from what he was working to translate, "Um, ok," he said and followed Janet back to the infirmary.

Alexia heard footsteps returning and quickly wiped her eyes to get rid of any tears. She didn't turn as Janet and Daniel walked back into the office.

Daniel walked into Janet's office surprised to find Alexia there, and was more surprised to notice that she had been crying. Daniel looked from his wife to Janet, wondering why both of their faces were so grim, "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Daniel, why don't you have a seat?" Janet said, going over to the scans on the wall.

"Um, I think I'll stand, thank you," Daniel answered.

Alexia reached up and grasped his hand, "Please, Danny, sit down," she pleaded.

Daniel looked into Alexia's eyes. He was surprised to see fear there. He took a seat next to her, keeping her hand in his, "Will someone please explain what is wrong?"

"We got Alex's test results back today, and we have some bad news. See this mass here," she said, pointing.

"Yes, I do," Daniel said, impatiently, "what is it?"

Alexia gripped his hand, "It's a tumor, Danny."

Daniel looked from Alexia to Janet, "A tumor?"

Janet sighed, "Yes, a cancerous tumor."

"Wait, wait a minute," Daniel interrupted, his eyes darting back and forth between Janet and Alexia, "Cancer?"

Janet nodded, "We can start Chemo whenever Alexia is ready, and we could try to operate. Tumor placement might make that difficult, but my advice is to check Alex into Bethesda and operate a soon as possible. They have the best doctors, and if anyone can safely operate on Alex, it would be those doctors."

Daniel nodded, "Um, ok," he said, still in shock. How could she have cancer? She was so young, they had so much life left to live, together. How could this have happened?

"I just want to go home and pretend that this is all a dream," Alexia said, trying to keep her emotions in check. It was too unreal, too unbelievable.

"Go home for the rest of the day. We can discuss this in the morning. When you have time to think everything through, but Alex, it's not a dream," Janet said.

Daniel was about to respond when the loudspeaker came on, "Daniel Jackson to the briefing room."

Daniel looked at his watch, "Damn, I forgot about the briefing."

Alexia stood, "Go to the briefing, Daniel. I'm going to go home and try to sort this out. I'll talk to you in the morning Janet," she said.

Daniel followed her out of the office, "I'm going home with you," he said, "Just let me go and tell them."

Alexia nodded, "Tell them the truth, Daniel. I don't want to be the one who has to tell them," she said, "I'll meet you at home."

Daniel nodded, "I'll be there soon," he promised, hugging her tightly.

Alexia left the base as Daniel made his way to the briefing room to find Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond waiting. With the shock he'd just received, he couldn't even remember what this briefing was for.

"Nice of you to join us, Dr. Jackson," General Hammond said, "Aren't you going to sit down?"

Daniel didn't even know where to begin, "Sorry, Sir, but I have to go home. Janet ran some tests on Alex yesterday," he said, trying to keep his emotions in check, "and they found a cancerous tumor in her brain."

"What?" everyone chorused.

Daniel nodded, "Janet wants to attempt an operation at Bethesda. If Alex agrees, we leave tomorrow."

"What do you mean, _if_ she agrees?" Jack asked.

"Well, Janet said the operation could be risky due to the placement of the tumor, so Alex went home to think about it," Daniel said. It was becoming more and more difficult for him to control his emotions, and knew that if he didn't get out of here soon, he was going to break down.

"By all means, Dr. Jackson, go home," General Hammond said.

"Thank you, Sir," Daniel said, and practically ran out of the base.

Daniel went home where Alexia was waiting for him. They didn't talk much, just held each other, both dreading what the next day would bring.

The next morning, Alexia made her way to Janet's office, having made up her mind. Daniel walked beside her, clinging to her hand. They met Janet in her office.

"What have you decided?" Janet asked.

Alexia took a deep breath, "We have decided to go through with the operation," she said, "depending on how that turns out, we will talk about chemo after that."

Janet nodded, "I'll make the arrangements," she said, "General Hammond has already got a plane ready. By the time you arrive at Bethesda, everything will be set."

Alexia and Daniel nodded, "We've packed bags, they're in the car," Daniel said.

"Ok, well, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c have been given permission to go with you. Actually, they wouldn't take no for an answer. I also would like to go, but I am needed here, as I have been reminded. They are going to meet you at the airstrip," Janet said, standing. Reaching out, she pulled Alexia into a hug, "Good luck, and call me."

"We will," Alexia promised as Daniel led her out the door. They made their way to the plane where Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were waiting. Sam pulled Alexia into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Alex," she said, as they boarded the plane together.

Teal'c turned to Daniel, "It is my hope that AlexiaMiller will come through this successfully," he said, and boarded the plane.

When they were left alone, Jack turned to Daniel, "How's she holding up?" he asked.

Daniel sighed, "better than can be expected," he said, then added softly, "better than me. I just feel so helpless."

Jack gripped his shoulder, "I wish I could tell you that everything will be ok, but I can't. She's strong, Daniel, and she's got a lot to live for. She'll fight this until she can't fight it anymore," he said.

Daniel looked into the door of the plane, "that's what I'm afraid of," he said, glancing at Jack before boarding the plane.

Jack followed Daniel onto the plane watching as he took a seat next to Alexia. He watched as she gave him a weak smile, and he pulled her into his side. He felt Sam come up beside him, and turned to face her, "How's he doing?" she asked.

"Not too good," he answered, "whatever happens will affect him more than it does her." He led her to seats behind Daniel and Alexia, where Teal'c was sitting.

Alexia leaned into Daniel, a part of her still hoping that this was a dream. She looked up at Daniel, "I'm scared Danny," she whispered.

Daniel wrapped both arms around her, "So am I," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "so am I."

They arrived at Bethesda around one o'clock, and Alexia's surgery was set for 5:00. She was immediately was rushed away for a battery of tests. Daniel, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were led to the waiting room, and were told that it would probably be a few hours before they would be able to see her.

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c sat in chairs and watched as Daniel paced around the room. Sam and Teal'c looked at Jack, who raised his eyebrows at them. Sam made motions toward Daniel, so Jack turned to Daniel, "Daniel, they said it was going to be a few hours, why don't you sit down," he said.

Daniel stopped and turned to him, "What am I going to do," he said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Two hours later when the doctor came back into the waiting room, Sam and Jack were dozing, Teal'c was still sitting, and Daniel had resumed his pacing, "Who's waiting on news for Alexia Jackson?" the doctor asked.

Sam's and Jack's heads shot up and Daniel walked over to the doctor, "I'm Daniel Jackson, Alexia's husband. How is she?"

"Ms. Jackson is resting comfortably. You'll be able to see her in a moment. Your wife is very lucky. I believe that we caught this early enough to have a successful operation," the doctor explained, as Sam, Jack, and Teal'c walked over to them.

Daniel nodded, "Can I see her now?" he asked.

"I must warn you, your wife is exhausted. We did run numerous tests. She might not be up for much excitement. She's been through a lot, she's very weak. Don't let that alarm you, it's perfectly normal. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to her room," the doctor said.

They followed the doctor down the hall to a room. Alexia was lying in the bed, looking very pale. Daniel walked to the bed, took her hand, and stroked her hair, "Hey, you," he whispered, "how you feeling?"

"I feel fine, just exhausted. I just remembered how much I hate needles. Have all of you been in the waiting room all this time," she asked, looking around at them all as Daniel and Sam pulled chairs up to her bed.

"Of course we have. You didn't really think that we were going to leave, did you," Sam asked.

"We would not leave in your time of need, AlexiaMiller," Teal'c said, sitting down on the couch in the room.

"However, now that we've seen you, Carter, Teal'c and I are going to get some food. We'll be back before you leave for the OR," Jack said, "Want us to bring you something back, Daniel?"

"Nah, that's ok. I'll be fine," Daniel answered as they walked out the door.

Once they were alone, Daniel turned his attention back to Alexia, "So how are you really feeling?" he asked.

Alexia felt tears come to her eyes, "I'm just tired," she said, avoiding his eyes.

Daniel knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Reaching out, he turned her face back to his, "And..." he trailed off.

"I'm terrified," she whispered, wiping her cheeks and sitting up.

Daniel had to fight to control his emotions. He sat down on the bed beside her and took her into his arms, "I wish that I could make this go away."

Alexia pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I'm going to fight this, Daniel," she said.

"Hey," he said, stroking her hair, "you are not going to face this alone. We're going to get through this together, understand?"

Alexia nodded, "You're too good to me."

"I meant what I said on our wedding day. For better or for worse, and this is definitely not one of our better times, but I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I can't lose you," he said, hugging her tightly.

"I'd rather you not lose me, either," she said.

He let her go and gently pushed her back onto her bed, "You've still got over an hour before the operation. Try and get some sleep, okay." He pulled the covers up around her and gave her a long kiss, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Alexia nodded and closed her eyes. She was asleep almost instantly. When Daniel was sure she was asleep, he allowed his emotions to overflow. He put his head in his hands and allowed himself to cry.

By the time Jack, Sam, and Teal'c returned, Daniel had regained his composure and was merely sitting by Alexia's bed, thinking.

"Hey," Jack whispered, patting Daniel on the shoulder, "how long has she been asleep?"

Daniel rubbed his eyes and turned to face him, "Not long," he answered.

Jack nodded. Less than an hour later, Alexia was wheeled away for her operation. She was gone for over two hours; a time in which Daniel paced a lot and Sam tried to help him calm down. They finally convinced him to eat something, and when the doctor arrived from Alexia's surgery, he was crying softly and practically ripping his hair out. Like before, the doctor asked who was waiting on Alexia Jackson.

Also, like before, Daniel rushed to him, "I'm Alexia's husband. Is she all right? Was the operation successful? Can I see her?" he said, quickly.

"Mr. Jackson, you must calm down. You are not going to do your wife any good if you keep this up. Now, we feel that Ms. Jackson's operation went very well. As far as we can tell, we were able to eradicate all of the cancer. She's in recovery at the moment, and you probably won't be able to see her for about another hour. Your wife is going to be fine, I suggest you use the time to get some sleep," the doctor said, "you look as bad as she does. I'll be back to get you when you can see her."

"How long will she have to stay here," Jack asked.

The doctor turned to him, "And you are..."

Jack crossed his arms over her chest, "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Daniel sighed, "Jack is Alexia's dad," he said, knowing that was what Alexia would say if she were there.

"You're the person she calls dad?" the doctor asked.

"She doesn't really call me that, but it's there, yeah," Jack answered, "why?"

"Because Ms. Jackson continually asked for two people when she was being prepped for surgery. The drugs we give can be, uh, affecting. Anyway, Ms. Jackson was asking for her husband and her dad, so I asked the nurse to make sure that they were both waiting for her when she came out of surgery. We have her father listed as a Joshua Miller, and were told that he wasn't here, so we contacted him," the doctor said.

"You didn't," Daniel said, turning to the doctor.

"I apologize, Mr. Jackson, it was a misunderstanding."

"Fine, a misunderstanding. But listen to me, and listen good. If, and it's a really big if, but if Joshua Miller shows up here, he does _not_ get within 100 feet of my wife. He is the last thing that Alexia needs right now," Daniel said, then collapsed in a chair, "Oh, shit."

Teal'c turned to him, "What is the matter DanielJackson?" he asked.

"You don't actually think that Alex's father will show, do you?" Sam asked.

Daniel shook his head, "No, not really, but I do think that he will call Catherine. Which is something that I forgot to do," he said, turning to the doctor, "Contact Catherine Langford, will you? She's Alexia's grandmother, and remember what I said about Alexia's father."

The doctor nodded, "To answer your question, Colonel. We intend to keep Ms. Jackson here for about a week. Then she will be released."

A little over an hour later, Daniel, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were led to Alexia's room. She was asleep when they arrived, so they made themselves comfortable and settled in for the night.

Over the next week, Alexia slowly regained her strength. Her father never did show, but no one really expected him to. Catherine did show up the next day, a little upset that she hadn't been called sooner, but she understood.

The team returned to Cheyenne Mountain a week after Alexia's surgery. The doctors recommended a few rounds of chemotherapy just to make sure that they had gotten all of the cancer cells. The chemotherapy made Alexia very weak, but she made steady progress. They waited for the day that she would be cancer free.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Notes: Ok, now, this is going to remind all of you about the Tok'ra episode. I almost left it out because of that, but the fact is that this story was born from a dream I had, and this chapter is that dream. And since this is the event that prompted me to write the entire story, I couldn't leave it out. Therefore, I ask that you forgive me.

SGC  
November 28th, 2006

Over the next several months, Alexia got steadily better. For the first couple of weeks, General Hammond allowed Daniel to stay on the base, but as the weeks turned into months, Alexia told General Hammond to make him leave her alone. He was driving her crazy. General Hammond agreed, and in July, SG1 resumed its normal mission status. Alexia continued to do her job, and aside from the occasional headache and nauseous feelings, she was actually doing really well. Then, one day, it all went downhill. Alexia was in Spain when she collapsed and slipped into a coma.

Daniel, however, knew nothing of this, since he and the rest of SG1 were on a planet called Howatha.

"Come again," Daniel heard Jack ask as he walked into the meeting room where they were discussing with the leaders of the planet.

"We experiment on humans, like you and me, to further our technology," he saw the looks of horror on their faces, "Now, rest easy, it is strictly a volunteer program. We offer the program to all of our people. Mainly, we get people who are sentenced to death to volunteer. They do not feel a thing, and many of our volunteers are happy to assist us in what we know will be a better future for our people. So far, we have developed a drug that cures most common diseases."

Jack stood up, these were not the kind of people that they wanted to be dealing with, "Um, ok. Well, on that note, we will be leaving now."

The leader stood up, "I'm afraid that we cannot allow you to do that," he said as many more Howathans came and detained them, as Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c struggled.

The ambassador to Spain dreaded the call that he was about to make. Dialing the number that had been found on the young woman, the ambassador asked to speak with Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Sgt. Davis turned to General Hammond, the phone in his hand, "General, the ambassador to Spain is on the phone. It's about Dr. Miller."

General Hammond sighed and took the phone, "General Hammond."

The ambassador was shocked, he hadn't expected a General to answer, "Um, yes, General Hammond, we have a situation involving a Dr. Alexia Jackson. She's in a hospital here. They want to care flight her back to the states. I was told to contact her husband, a Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel Jackson is not available at the moment. I'm his CO. What is wrong with Alexia?" he asked.

"Well, apparently she was in a meeting when she collapsed. She slipped into a coma about three hours later. We were informed that she was diagnosed with Cancer about six months ago. We think that's the problem," the ambassador explained.

General Hammond nodded, "Care flight her to Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs immediately. We will be waiting for you. I'll attempt to make contact with her husband in the mean time."

"Yes, sir," the ambassador answered, handing up the phone and making the arrangements to have Dr. Jackson flown to the states.

General Hammond hung up the phone and turned to Sgt. Davis, "Sgt., contact SG1 immediately. Tell them they are to report home now."

Sgt. Davis did as he was told, and a few moments later turned back to General Hammond, "Sir, I received no response from SG1."

General Hammond cursed under his breath, "Get SG5 up here immediately prepared for departure," he said.

Thirty minutes later, Major Gates and his team found themselves on Howatha in the same cell that held SG1.

"Gates," Jack acknowledged, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to recall you," Gates said, turning to Daniel, "Dr. Jackson, your wife is being transported back to the states from Spain. Apparently, she collapsed and slipped into a coma. According to the doctors, her cancer is spreading very, very quickly. General Hammond sent us to tell you."

Daniel slunk down the wall and put his head in his hands, "Oh, no," he whispered.

"We're to report back to the SGC immediately," Gates said, slowly, wondering why no one else was moving.

Teal'c turned to Gates, "We have been told that we cannot leave this place until one of us agrees to become an specimen," he said.

"What do you mean, a specimen," Gates asked.

Jack stood up, "Well, it seems that our friends here experiment on humans, and they won't allow us to leave until someone agrees to become one of their volunteers."

"They did however say that they would allow the remaining members to return with an antidote that they have concocted. Carter's been studying it," he continued.

Upon hearing this, Daniel stood up and walked over to Sam, "Sam, this antidote, it can cure most human disease, right?" he asked.

Sam looked up, "Well yes," she said, "it can."

"Does that include cancer?" he asked.

"Well, we'd have to test it to make sure, but if what I'm looking at is correct, than sure, it should," she said.

Daniel nodded, "Get that guy back in here. I want to make a deal."

"Wait a minute, Daniel," Sam said, "what kind of deal?"

Daniel looked into Sam's eyes, "If that drug can save Alex, then I will volunteer for their human experiments," he said.

Teal'c arched his eyebrow, "Are you sure that is wise, DanielJackson?"

"Once Alexia is cured, I will allow myself to be brought back here for their experiments. I would gladly die if it meant that she were to live," Daniel said.

Sam was taken aback, "Daniel, this is crazy. Let us think of another way."

"No," Daniel said, "they aren't going to let us go. I would rather die knowing that she is going to live than being held here for all my life and her dying anyway. I would have to make sure that the drug actually cures her, and I would like to say goodbye, but then I'll come back here," he said, turning to Jack, "Please, Jack..."

Jack had kept silent, but he had to admit that he knew where Daniel was coming from and understood why he was making the decision he was making. He nodded slightly.

Sam looked at Jack and saw him nod, "you can't be serious, sir. You're not going to let him go through with this are you," she said, walking over to him.

Jack looked into Sam's eyes, "I understand him, Carter." He positioned himself to where his back was to everyone else in the room, so they couldn't see or hear what he was about to say. He heard Daniel and Teal'c each strike up conversations with Major Gates' team and smiled slightly. He turned his focus back to Carter.

Sam didn't understand what he was trying to tell her, "But, Sir," she said; she couldn't believe that he was actually going to let Daniel go through with this crazy idea.

Jack avoided her eyes, "I understand him, Sam. If it were," he paused and lowered his voice, "if it were you," he whispered, still staring at the wall, "I would do it." He looked into her eyes.

Sam didn't know what to say, and was taken aback by her CO's words, "Jack..." she whispered.

Jack tried to keep his thoughts from how much he liked the sound of his name coming from her lips, "Like I said, Carter, I understand. End of story. I'm not going to stop him from trying to save the woman he loves."

Sam nodded as they walked back to the group. Daniel was making his deal with the leader of the Howathan people. Sam and Jack hung back a little and waited for the leader's response.

The leader thought for a moment, wondering whether or not this deal was worth making, "How could we trust you enough to know that you would actually come back?" he asked.

"Well, how about if someone stays here until I get back?" Daniel responded.

"Who would volunteer for such a thing?"

Jack stepped forward, "I will," he said.

Sam turned to face him, shocked, but knew better than to say anything.

"Ok, we have a deal," the leader said.

"If the cure doesn't work, you'll let both me and Jack go," Daniel asked.

"Yes, that is the deal."

"Let me warn you, Sir. If you don't live up to your end of the deal, you will be overrun by very angry soldiers who will not hesitate to kill you, understand?"

"We understand. The cure takes about 48 hours to complete its functions. If Colonel O'Neill agrees, we will give you 96 hours to return. Is that alright with you, Colonel," he asked.

Jack nodded, "Sounds fine."

"Very well, the rest of you are free to leave. Dr. Jackson, we expect you back in 96 hours." He opened the cell door.

"Thank you, Jack," Daniel said, "I'll see you in a few days."

Jack nodded and waved to everyone as they walked away.

When Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and SG5 returned to the SGC, they were told that General Hammond and Dr. Frazier had left to meet Alexia's plane. When they returned with Alexia, Daniel went and sat with her while Sam explained to Janet exactly what they were returning with. General Hammond got the story from Teal'c and Major Gates about why Jack did not return with the rest of the team. He turned to Daniel, "Dr. Jackson, a word," he said.

Daniel knew that he was going to eventually have to tell General Hammond, and decided that it would be better to do it sooner rather than later. He kissed Alexia's forehead and walked over to him, "Sir, I know what you're going to say, but this is the only way. They weren't going to let us go. I had to do something. This can cure her. This was a decision that I chose to make," he said, heading General Hammond off.

"You couldn't come up with a better plan than this?" General Hammond asked.

"Well, time was of the essence," Daniel said as Janet walked over to him, holding the antidote that they had been given.

She held it up, "So, this is supposed to cure her," she asked.

Daniel nodded, "it's a cure for most common diseases and ailments."

"Has it been tested," she asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"Look," Daniel said, "they promised that if it didn't cure her, they would allow both me and Jack to return home." He turned to Janet, "does she have any chance of waking up on her own?"

"Daniel, there's always a chance..."

Daniel stopped her, "In your professional opinion, Janet, is there any chance that she will regain consciousness?"

Janet shook her head, "Honestly, I don't think that she will."

"Then this is the only way that she could possibly be saved," Daniel said.

Janet knew that she wasn't going to change his mind, "How much do I give her," She asked.

The doctor on Howatha said that the amount we have should be enough," Sam said, "and they promised more when Colonel O'Neill returns."

Janet nodded and turned to Daniel, "Well, it won't hurt to try it, I suppose. With your permission, General," she said.

General Hammond sighed, "very well. I will allow it."

Janet nodded and turned to administer the antidote to Alexia. Daniel sat by her bed and settled himself in for the night. Sixty hours later, Alexia opened her eyes.

Daniel was pacing by her bed when he heard her whisper his name. Turning toward her, he dropped to his knees by her bed and took her hand in his, "Janet," he called, "she's awake."

"How did I get here, what happened?" Alexia asked.

"You collapsed and slipped into a coma almost three days ago. I was off world when it happened, and you were care flighted back here. Your cancer was spreading very quickly. We didn't think that you were going to wake up," Daniel explained as Janet walked over to Alexia's bed.

"So, if it's as bad as you say, then why am I awake," Alexia asked.

"Before we get into that, we need to run some tests, ok," Janet said, hoping that the antidote that they were given actually worked.

Alexia noticed the way that both Daniel and Janet avoided her eyes and knew that there was something they weren't telling her, "Wait, what aren't you guys telling me?" she asked.

Daniel squeezed her hand, "Let Janet run her tests, ok, love. We'll talk later."

Alexia nodded, "Ok," she said, as Janet began to run her tests.

Two hours later, Janet pulled General Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel into her office, "What did the tests say, Janet," Daniel asked.

Janet smiled, "The antidote worked. I can't find any trace of cancer anywhere. It's as if it just disappeared. I can't even find any evidence that she ever had cancer in the first place."

Daniel grinned, "that's wonderful news. Have you told her?"

Janet shook her head, "I didn't know how to tell her without telling her where we got the antidote or what the deal was."

"When are you going to tell her, Daniel," Sam asked.

Daniel turned to Janet, "is she awake?"

"No, she fell asleep as soon as the tests were done," Janet answered.

"I'll let her sleep then, and tell her tomorrow," Daniel said, wondering how he was going to be able to tell her at all.

Daniel didn't leave her bedside all night, nor did he sleep. He only had a little more than 24 hours before he was due back on Howatha. He looked at her, trying to memorize every feature, every curve, every aspect of her. He knew that chances were he would never see her again, and as much as that hurt, he knew that the decision he had made was the right one. She would live, that was all that mattered. Daniel was determined to let Alexia sleep, and by the time she woke up, he only had 10 hours left. When Alexia woke up, Daniel was dozing lightly. He woke up when she called his name.

Daniel sat down on the bed and took her hand in his, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel great, actually," Alexia said, noticing that they were alone, "where is everyone?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes. Before they come in, there's something I have to tell you," Daniel began.

Alexia noticed the seriousness in his eyes and wondered what it was she needed to tell him, "What is it, Daniel? Is something wrong with me? Tell me," she said.

Daniel smiled, "Actually, Janet says that your cancer as completely disappeared. There is no sign that you have cancer or that you have ever had cancer," he said, giving her a long kiss.

Alexia let herself get lost in his kiss and was disappointed when he pulled back, "but that's good news, Danny," she said, "so why so serious, and how is it possible."

"We were off world when news of you being in a coma reached us. The planet we were on had developed a drug, a drug that can cure most common human disease and ailments. However, they were reluctant to let us leave without a volunteer to stay and become a lab rat, so to speak," Daniel said, looking into her eyes, "you mean more to me than anything in the world, Alex, and in order to get them to allow me to return to give you the antidote, I had to make a deal."

Alexia didn't want to know what was coming and felt tears come to her eyes, "What kind of deal, Daniel," she asked.

Daniel avoided her eyes, "I told them that if the antidote cured you than I would gladly come back and volunteer for their program," Daniel said, forcing himself to look at her, "I have to be back there in less than 10 hours."

Alexia gasped in surprise, "What?" she whispered, "no, you can't."

Daniel stroked her cheek, "I have to, love. Jack is staying until I return. I just wanted to be able to say goodbye. General Hammond already knows and is allowing this to be my decision. Just knowing that you will live makes me more happy than you could ever imagine. I love you so much, Alexia. I can't stand to see you in pain. Don't forget me, ok," he said.

"Daniel, don't do this to me," Alexia cried, "I don't want to live unless you are here. You're my husband. I don't want to have to remember you; I want you to be here. Don't do this." She clung to him and cried into his shirt.

Daniel held her tightly, wishing that he didn't have to let her go. This was much harder than he had ever imagined that it would be. He hated the thought of having to leave her and hated even more that he was hurting her. He forced himself to think about how she would live thanks to his decision, but he couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks and landed in her hair, "I'm sorry, love," he whispered, "but I had to do everything that I could to save you. You're my life, and I wasn't about to let you go when I could have done something to save you."

Alexia wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry into his shoulder. She knew that he did what he thought was best, but that didn't stop her from being hurt and a little mad. She was going to regain her life only to lose her husband. She knew that he thought he was making the right decision for her, but she would have liked some say in the matter. She didn't know if she could survive without him, but she did know that she didn't want to find out, "I don't want you to leave me," she whispered.

Daniel dropped a kiss in her hair and pulled back, "I'm going to get us some food, ok. I'll be right back."

Alexia nodded and let him go, "Don't be gone long," she whispered.

"I'll send everyone else in, ok. They've been wanting to see you," Daniel said as he left the room. General Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, and Janet were waiting outside. Daniel leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, putting his head in his hands, "that was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do," he said, tears running down his cheeks.

Sam sat beside him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry, Daniel, I really am."

Daniel nodded and stood up, "You guys go and talk to her. I'll be back in a few minutes. I told her that I was going to go and get some food," he said making his way to the mess hall.

Nine hours later, Daniel extracted himself from Alexia's arms. She tightened her arms around him. Daniel sighed, "I have to go now, love," he said.

"No, Daniel, don't do this," Alexia cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "don't leave me. You can't leave me. I can't do this without you, and I don't want to. Don't." She held onto him with all of her might, refusing to let him go.

Daniel hugged her tightly and gave her a deep kiss, trying to pour all of his feelings into this one kiss, but he knew what it was, and she knew what it was, a good-bye kiss. Daniel pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I love you, Alex. I will always love you. Never forget that," he said through his own tears. He turned to Janet and nodded.

Janet came over with a needle. Alexia didn't need to overexert herself, and she certainly didn't need to be out of bed. Alexia saw the needle and knew that Daniel was seriously leaving, "Daniel, no," she said, "I love you, don't do this, I love you, don't leave!" Janet gave her an injection as Daniel moved toward the door.

"I will always love you, Alex," he whispered as he left the room. He could hear her screaming his name all the way down the hall


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Howatha  
December 2nd, 2006

Jack watched as Daniel was led into the room he was being held in. He noticed Daniel's smile, but it was betrayed by his red eyes. Jack knew that he had been crying, and walked over to him, "Did it work?" he asked.

Daniel nodded, "Yes, Jack, it did. There's not any evidence that she had cancer at all."

"I take it she didn't take to kindly to you coming back here," Jack said.

Daniel's smiled disappeared, "No, she didn't. Take care of her Jack. Help her understand. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. She'll live, and that's all that matters to me. Keep her safe," he said.

Jack clapped Daniel on the shoulder, "I will, I promise. What you did took guts, Daniel, and I am so proud of you. I'm going to miss having you around," he said pulling Daniel into a hug.

The leader allowed Daniel to accompany Jack back to the Stargate. Jack typed in his IDC code and was about to walk through the gate when he, Daniel, and the leader of the Howathan people were beamed away.

Daniel, Jack, and the leader looked around at where they were. Daniel and Jack grinned upon seeing who was there. "Thor, old buddy," Jack exclaimed, "what's up?"

The leader looked around suspiciously, "What kind of trickery is this?" he asked.

Daniel turned to him, "This is Thor, one of the leaders of the Asgard. Thor, this is the leader of the Howathan people."

Thor regarded the leader calmly, "Yes, I know who you are. We have come to bargain with the Howathan people," he said, turning to Jack and Daniel, "and we felt it best that you were both here."

"Um, may we ask why?" Jack asked.

Thor let his gaze fall on Daniel, "because I am here to bargain for Dr. Jackson's life. We do not feel that this deal is in the best interest of the Asgard or for you. Dr. Jackson has helped us out many times, and we felt that it was time to return the favor."

"Wait, how did you even know about the deal?" Daniel asked.

"We have our ways, Dr. Jackson," Thor answered.

The leader walked over to Thor, "we had a deal. Dr. Jackson volunteered for the program in order to save his wife. What could you possibly offer in return for his life?"

Thor turned to the leader, "Now we all know that Dr. Jackson doesn't wish to become one of your lab rats, no matter the circumstances of his volunteering. We are here to offer you another alternative."

"What alternative," the leader asked.

Thor pushed a button on the console in front of him, and a door opened, admitting another Asgard being, "This is an Asgard clone. We are prepared to offer you this clone in exchange for Dr. Jackson. Now, you won't learn much from his brain since it is empty, but his body will offer much information. He cannot feel pain as humans can, so you will not have to hear his screams. We are giving you the chance of a lifetime. Only the Asgard have access to what you will have access to by accepting our deal," he explained.

"Why should we accept this deal," the leader asked.

"Sir, I am trying to be diplomatic. As I have already proven, I could simply take Dr. Jackson and O'Neill away right now and you would be powerless to stop it. Dr. Jackson is vital in our war with the replicators and the Goa'uld. We cannot allow him to become one of your experiments. Now, I understand that you and Dr. Jackson made a deal, and that is the only reason that I am offering this alternative to that deal. You would be wise to accept it," Thor said firmly.

The leader thought for a moment, "fine, you, sir, have a deal. You can take Dr. Jackson back with you and I will take the Asgard clone with me," he said.

"Very well," Thor answered, and, pushing a button on the console, caused both the clone and the leader to disappear.

When they were gone, Daniel turned back to Thor, "Thor, I can't thank you enough for that, but I'm still a little curious as to why you did it and how you knew about the deal in the first place," he said.

"Well, unlike you, the Asgard have perfected the act of traveling through time. In the future, your people will find a device, and you are needed to run it. That is one of the reasons. Also, in the future, the Goa'uld have overrun Earth and we are hoping that by changing this one incident, you will be here to help stop them. We were struck by your absence in the future and wondered why you were not present. Therefore, we broke one of the crucial time laws and beamed up your wife. She told us of your deal with the Howathan people, and that you weren't there when the device was found so it couldn't be activated. Now, we know that changing the past is dangerous, and this might not change the future, but we are in the belief that it cannot make it any worse," Thor said, flying the ship away from Howatha and toward Earth, "Besides, we like you."

Daniel nodded, "Well, thank you very much Thor," he said, "I definitely owe you one."

Thor paused the ship above Earth's orbit, "Don't worry, Dr. Jackson, I'm sure we will be needing your help in the future."

"Thanks, buddy," Jack said, "because I really wasn't looking forward to attempting to explain to Alex what had happened. We'll see you around."

Thor nodded, "Indeed you will, O'Neill," he answered and beamed Daniel and Jack back to Stargate Command.

Daniel and Jack appeared in the middle of the gateroom in the midst of three SG teams, who were all pointing their weapons at them. Jack and Daniel immediately put their hands up, "Whoa, boys, at ease, it's just us," Jack said.

"Stand down, gentlemen," General Hammond ordered from the control room above them, "Colonel, Doctor, stay where you are."

Once the guns trained on them were lowered, Jack and Daniel relaxed. Daniel hoped that whatever they needed to talk to the General about wouldn't take long, because he really, really wanted to see Alexia. General Hammond walked into the gateroom followed by Teal'c a few moments later, "What the hell is going on here," he asked, "you didn't come back through the gate, Colonel, why not? We were about to send a rescue mission to retract both of you."

"Well, sir," Jack began, "Thor showed up, offered the Howathans a clone in exchange for Daniel, and then brought us back home."

General Hammond looked from Jack to Daniel, "What?" he asked, "Um, Why?"

Daniel shuffled impatiently from one foot to another, wishing that they would hurry up. General Hammond turned to him, "Dr. Jackson, I believe you are wanted in the infirmary. Colonel, you come to my office and explain exactly what happened," he said leading the way out of the room.

Daniel nodded, "thank you, sir," he said, relieved, and then went as fast as he could to the infirmary. Peeking in the door, he saw that Alexia was awake again, and that Sam was trying to comfort her. He pushed open the door all the way, rushed to Alexia's bedside and pulled her into a fierce hug.

Alexia was in shock; she had truly not expected to be able to see her husband again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Daniel," she asked, "what happened?"

"That doesn't matter, love," he answered, "what matters is that I'm never leaving you again." He didn't know if he would ever be able to let her go again, and didn't really know if he wanted to.

Sam smiled at him, and patted him on the shoulder, "Good to have you back, Daniel," she whispered, "I'll see you guys later." She left the room in search of Jack, intending to get the story from him.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," Alexia said once Sam had left the room, hoping against hope that this wasn't a dream.

Daniel stroked her hair, taking in her touch, the smell of her, and the feel of her in his arms, "I know, love, I didn't think so, either," he answered.

Alexia pulled back and looked into his eyes, "So, what happened?" she asked.

"Thor intervened, and saved my life," Daniel answered, "he offered the Howathans an exchange, and they took it."

Alexia nodded, "Don't ever do that to me again, understand?"

Daniel leaned close to her, "Yes, ma'am," he answered, capturing her lips with his. He pulled back a few minutes later, "Don't worry, love, I'm never leaving you again."

Alexia grinned, "Good."

Daniel grinned back and hugged her tightly, turning to Janet, who had appeared in the doorway of her office, "Janet, can I take her home?"

Janet smiled at the couple, glad that this had worked out for the best, and nodded, "Yes, Daniel, you can take her home. Just make sure that she rests, ok, we don't want to take any chances."

Daniel nodded, "I'm going to invite everyone over for dinner and a movie, that ok with you," he asked Alexia.

"Fine by me," she answered, "want to come, Janet," she asked.

"Sure," Janet answered, "I wouldn't miss it, count me in."

Two hours later, Alexia, Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and Janet were all gathered at Daniel and Alexia's house. Jack and Daniel were barbequing. Teal'c was watching them amused while Alexia, Sam, and Janet sat and talked at the table on the back patio.

"Who wants another beer," Alexia said, standing up.

"I do," five voices chorused and Alexia walked back into the house. Daniel turned the cooking of the steaks over to Jack and followed her into the house.

She was pulling beers out of the refrigerator. He watched her for a few moments before he put his arms around her and kissed her neck, "hey, you," he said.

She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss, "Hey, whatcha thinking?"

Daniel grinned, "Just thinking about how happy I am," he answered as they walked back outside.

Alexia handed out the beers before finding herself wrapped back into Daniel's arms. Alexia looked up at him, "And just how happy are you," she asked.

"Well, let's see. I'm not becoming an experiment for some crazy race of people. My beautiful wife has been cured and is here with me," he said, looking at her then out at the yard, "and I have wonderful friends here with me. I'd say that's enough to make anyone happy." He gave her a quick kiss.

Alexia looked at her friends. Sam and Jack were discussing Jack's burning of the steaks, and Janet was attempting to explain to Teal'c the purpose of Alexia's garden of flowers. He didn't seem to understand it since it wasn't used for food. Alexia smiled and looked back up at Daniel, "Yeah, I guess your right," she answered, turning in his arms, "In fact, I couldn't agree more."

Daniel cupped her face in his hands and gave her a long kiss. 'Yep,' he thought, 'things couldn't be better.'

The End.


End file.
